The Edventure of the Cul-de-sac sqaud
by Acid Fish
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy along with the oher kids of the Cul-de-sac are given strange powers after Jonny and Plank cause trouble for the experimental testing ground at the Power Plant, a strange enemy of the world tries to take over and it is up to the new team of heroes to stop them. Not my best summary, after movie. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Ed's New Plan

**The Cul-De-Sac….**

Ed strolled down the street with his two pals, a smile plastered across his face as his short but aggressive friend Eddy tried to plan for a his next scam. Eddy rubbed his chin in thought, he asked," Alright how about we try to lure the kids into the woods and get them to give us money for shooting and catching there own pet raccoon?"

Edd shook his head, scratching out the idea on his notebook he said," No we already tried that, remember Eddy we did it like eight times, they didn't fall for it, maybe it is time to calculate a higher and more thought out strategy to _earn_ the money for the jawbreakers?" Eddy cringed at the idea and said," No Double-D we can't just give in, we have to figure a scam that will win us our prize, lets just think now…."

Ed shouted," OOH I got it Eddy I got it I got it!" Eddy holds his ears and says," Alright alright just tell us your idea for crying out loud!" Ed smiled again and said," Why don't we sell figurines guys, that's how Ronald K. Farinkle gets money in his comic " The three eyed sloth from planet Kelp series 14 comic number 5 through 12."

Eddy slapped his face and said," Ed are you stupid that will never…. Hey that's it, you're a genius Ed I love it when that brain of yours is ticking away, so what kind of figurines huh Ed?" Ed replied," Nope my brain stopped again…." Edd chuckled and said," It seems that our dear friend can only function at a time Eddy, lets just start with a few figurines and work from there, how about we make some of the kids in the Cul-de-sac, I am sure they would love a figurine of there own."

Eddy rubbed his hands together as he said," Perfect, alright boys lets move on out to your house Double-D you can work on the figurines there!" Edd rushed after them as he asked," What why me?" As the three disappeared Jonny stepped out into the street, holding onto Plank he asked," Where do you think there going buddy?" He chuckled and said," Come on buddy, nothing like that would ever happen, but you haven't been wrong yet, alright buddy lets head over to the Power Plant then!"

Inside of Double-D's Garage, the sound of power tools and beeping continue to blare from around his home, Ed pulled a drawer out and pushed it in repeatedly, a smile plastered on his face as he continued to satisfy his boredom, Eddy however was lying on the ground bored as ever, sighing he shouted," How long does it take to make a figurine!"

Edd leaned his head back out of the curtain he was behind and said," Patience Eddy, they will be ready when there ready, why don't you and Ed get to sleep I will work on more of the figurines and come for you in the morning." Eddy sighed again as he rose up, he said," Come on Lumpy, lets get to sleep, Double D needs his privacy or something…."

Ed happily trailed behind him and said," Can I have butter toast, and a waffle, a tree limb, maybe a hint of gravy and some mushrooms Eddy?" Eddy turned to face his friends, looking up to him he asked," Um. Ed do you even know what you asked for?" Edd shook his head and replied," Yep, I saw it on the movie " If you were a Slug Man" he said it tastes just like turkey Eddy, yum!"

Eddy opened his door to his home and said turning," Go ahead right to that Ed, see you in the morning." Ed waved bye before rushing off to his home, it was a quick minute run and he slid onto his knees through the window leading to his room, landing on his bed he said," Time to read my newest comic." Ed pulled out a dark red comic from a locked case that he had on his side, smiling as he opened it he began to read it, unaware that as the time flew he was going through all of the comics in the series, placing the final one down which showed a picture of a large tower he sighed and said," Ah no fair, I have to wait another month before I can get the last comic, I was sure I had all of them, right when it was getting good too."

His eyes snapped to his alarm clock (a gift from Edd the year before) smiling he said," I betcha Eddy and Edd are going to want to see me today, I'll tell you all about it when I get back, see you guys." Ed hugged his comic before placing them carefully back in the sealed compartment, smiling as he rushed through the Cul-de-sac, he burst through several garbage cans a mail truck and a stop sign before spinning around muttering happily a," Oh yah." Before rushing back to Edd's garage.

Eddy was strumming his fingers against the side of the table he was sitting on as Edd still wouldn't reveal the figurines without Ed there, growling he said," Maybe Ed isn't even coming Double-, just show me the darn figurines!" Edd shook his head and said," No Eddy, it was Ed's idea so he gets to see the unvailing, I am sure he-"

Edd didn't finish as he and Eddy were embraced in a tight hug by Ed, he shouted," Hey ya guys there was a bird and a large white dog and a… oh yah a small little kitty and a-" Eddy pushed away and said," Alright Ed we get it, now Double-D would you please show us what we have been waiting to see, or should I say I have been waiting to see!"

Double-D sighed as he ripped the curtain away from his work table, Eddy smirked at the quality work that Edd out into each figure, each figurine looked nearly identical to the one near it and each figuring looked identical to the people it was portraying, the three Ed's were by far his favorite however, being that it was them.

Ed picked up one of his figurines and said," If only you could put the awaken curse on them so they could attack the unsuspectful voyagers on there journey throught the lost forest in the movie " the lost forest of silvernia" can I keep it Double-D?" Double-D smiled and said while patting his head," of couse you can Ed, there are more then enough to suit our goals, how about we go out and sell them now, I wish to see how they do in the market business of the Cul-de-sac."

Ed pulled at the ground as he carted the large box full of the figures, Eddy stood atop of it while holding his onw sides in a triumphant stance, Edd raced behind, wheezing and taking in large amounts of breath trying to catch up to his fast traveling friends. Ed pulled to a complete stop causing Eddy to fly off and grade against the ground, rubbing his head he said," your lucky I'm in a good mood Ed."

"Hey ya guy watch you up to?" the three quickly turn to see Nazz walking up to them, Edd straightend out as he said," Well good day to you Nazz, we are selling figurines would you care to buy one?" Nazz looked over them, examining them she said," Whoa did you make all of these, they look just like us, sure I'll buy some, do I have to buy one of each or can I just buy a few?"

Double-D smiled and said," You may purchase whichever one you want Nazz, please browse the selection and choose from our little inventory." Picking out a few of them she bought them with a thanks and walked off, Eddy rubbed his hands and said," What did I tell ya, we are going to be raking in the doe for this one!"

Ed smiled while hopping up and down he said," Oh boy oh boy, I want one of me Double D, I will call him the Action Man Ed, the guy who does action things, with healthy batch of toast every morning!" Double-D smiled at his childish friend and said," Well, that is some idea Ed, why don't you get to that, Eddy would you pass me the money jar please?"

Eddy grasped the jar suspiciously and said turning," What do you want it for?" Edd rose an eyebrow and said," I'm going to make it easier to collect money, what would I need with a jar?" Eddy slanted his eyes, he said," You better not scratch this jar Double-D, it's been with us since our first scam." Double-D nodded his head, understanding the importance of household objects.

Taking the object carefully Double-D quickly placed it into a strange carrying device, hitting the button on the side the device expanded into a larger tank with a slot in the middle of it, light flashed on as the machine was hooked to the electric conductor Edd brought, smiling he said," Gentlemen I wish for you to meet the Automatic collector three thousand!"

Eddy snickered and said," What sockhead you run out of cool names for inventions?" Double-D glared and said," You try coming up with a better name when you work on a machine for seven hours Eddy, I bet you wouldn't be able to come up with a very good name either!" Eddy sighed and said," Take a joke Double-D it's a fine name sheesh…"

Ed says out of the corner of their eyes," It reminds me of the Machine from my comic book guys, the villain created a machine that is designed to strip the lonely heroes organs from his body, it was a gorey battle but the villain catured the heroes wise master and ripped him to pieces it was my favorite part." Double-D and Eddy glanced to eachother, still worried about there friends comic problem.

Eddy shouts," Ed this is no time for you to goof off, think about your comics on your own time, we have big things planned and we can't have a short link!" "Well I would say you're the short link in that scenario ya dork!" Eddy growls as he turns to face Kevin, who places his elbow on his head. Eddy says," Hey I thought we were all friends now whats the big idea!"

Kevin holds his hands up defensively," Nah I'm just fooling with you guys, so what are you doing anyway?" Kevin points to the figurines, Eddy walks over and says," Double-D here created these figurines, we are selling them, Nazz already bought a few of them, so what do you say Shovel chin?" Kevin smirks and says," Alright I'll take some, but don't hurt yourself now, wouldn't want you getting hurt little guy."

Eddy sighs defeated and grabs a few of the figurines, handing them to Kevin, Kevin places money into the machine Double-D made, glancing at his own figurine he says," Well what do you know, this here doesn't look half bad, you captured the other kids rather well, I'll get going now, my dad wants me to clean out the garage, it's a real pain!"

Ed said with a smile on his face," This reminds me of the Gamma Wave from my Comic, the villain used it to create his army of dark soldiers!" Turning the other three look to the spot Ed was looking towards, a large green ring was above the Cul-de-sac, Edd shouts," Look out Gamma Radiation!" The three quickly leave, turning around quickly as they hear Ed laughing, who was now running towards it as a beam fired down from the ring, as it hit the spot Ed ran too it exploded out traveling the radius of the Cul-de-sac.

**The Power Plant….**

Ten minutes ago

"Are you sure about this buddy?" Jonny climbed up over the fence leading to the city Power Plant, sliding through the fence with a chuckle he said," Alright buddy, I'll put you on the satalite control beaken but for what? OK if that's what you want." Bashing through the door an alarm megan to rind throughout the plant.

Hopping up onto the upper level he gradually but quickly made his way up to the top, flipping onto the rafter above he quickly climbed into the ventilation shaft, as guards wielding different weapons rushed by, he whispers," Whew that was a close one huh buddy?" climbing through the air vent he kicked out the final grate and climbed out, the metal collded agaisntthe side of the plant as it bounced down.

Someone below shouted," Up there he is up there!" Rushing up the final staircase he reaches the strange mechanism ontop, Jonny places Plank onto it when he hears a click behind him. Turning he faces the guard pointing a revolver at him, sighing he says while lowering his weapon," Kid what are you doing up here, this is government property you can't just walts in."

Jonny smiled and said," My pal Plank wanted to be up here, sorry for the disturbance mister." The guard rubbed his head and said," That's fine now would you come this way with your buddy Plank, it isn't safe here." Jonny nodded as he reached for Plank and tried to leave, suddenly the machine which was now active latched out and wrapped a tether around Jonny and Plank.

The guard not sure what was going on hopped out of the way as the machine blasted past him and quickly glided up to the top of the plant, sending a beam out from the top a large amount of solor and gamma energy entered into it's system, Jonny asks," What did you do Plank?" The machine blasted the energy out as it exploded Jonny being forced off of the plant and landing on the pavement below, along with Plank, his body however flashed bright green before hitting the ground, no body was present there as the guards went to check, both Jonny and Plank were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Powers?

**The Cul-De-Sac…..**

Edd rubbed his head as he got up from the ground, the force of the explosion knocked him to the ground causing pain to race through his head, turning he noticed both Kevin and Eddy were already standing, both surprisingly unharmed, looking at himself he too was unharmed, he said," But that isn't possible the chances of us surviving a Gamma explosion that close is none at all, we shouldn't even be here."

Eddy stretched and said," I don't know about you Double-D, but I feel great after that explosion, I could take on any of you right now, that's how good I feel." Kevin nodded and said," Yah I know what he is saying, I feel like I could whip both of you in no time at all." Eddy snickered and said," No way I feel way better." Kevin shot back," Oh yah well I bet I can take both of you down easy, your first Double-D."

Kevin charged out, but surprisingly he moved faster than the blink of an eye, Edd skidded back against the ground, releasing the breath he had he said," What the, super advanced leg movement, Kevin I think that you have some kind of advanced speed!" Kevin smiled and said," Alright, you still think you can take me on Eddy?"

Eddy chuckled again but his laugh broke from fright as he said," Of course I can." Kevin charged out again and ran into Eddy, surprisingly Kevin collided with him and flew back, rubbing he stomach he said," Err… Dang that hurt my stomach; it feels like I hit a brick wall." Double-D sighed and said," Advanced muscle capacity, Eddy I think you are much stronger, much, much stronger than before."

Eddy smiled to Kevin, nodding his head the two ran towards each other, Eddy struck Kevin in the jaw, knocking him back. Kevin quickly got back up and sped around Eddy, Eddy was sucked into the vortex he created, stopping immediately, Eddy crashed to the ground. Rubbing his head he grumbled as he stomped on the ground, Kevin, who was running at the time, fell forward as Eddy charged him again.

Tackling him to the ground he pinned him down as Kevin tried to push him off, all while Double-D continued to shout at them," You guys this is no time for this!" Kevin kicked his feet repeatedly on the ground, it took Eddy a bit to realize the ground below him was gone when he finally fell; Kevin rushed again and knocked several telephone poles onto him.

Blocking Eddy quickly flung them aside as he charged at Kevin again," Fellows please control yourselves!" Kevin shouted to Eddy, ignoring Double-D," Come on Short stuff, show me what you got!" Eddy replied quickly," After you shovel chin!" The two rushed at each other again trying to beat the other, Double-D finally having enough shouts," ENOUGH!" Both of them stop as they both levitate into the air.

Double-D says to them," There I guess I win, now calm yourselves!" Placing them down he calms down as well and says," Now then, clearly that Gamma Ray has something to do with what is happening, we had better search to see if anyone else has been caught in the- ED!" Double-D slaps his face as he shouts," How could I forget about Ed, you guys do you see Ed anywhere!?"

Kevin quickly sped off; circling around the area he shakes his head and says," No I can't seem to find him anyway, where did the big guy get too?" Eddy points to the middle of the Cul-de-sac, walking over Edd turns white as he sees the large score mark along the ground, including the shape of where his friend had been.

Kevin says surprised," Whoa it looks like it disintegrated him, dude…." Edd wipes the tears from his eyes and says," Alright, I think we should search the others, they may have been affected as well." Double-D walks away, Kevin and Eddy shrug and follow him, Kevin asks," But what about the big guy, shouldn't we at least say something, he was your guys' best friend?"

Edd replies," We can't now, as much as I would like too, we must make sure the others are safe." Kevin nodded his head, for anyone Double-D cared for Ed more than the others, they had been friends from the beginning, even though Eddy was his friend before that, Double-D had always seen the lovable oaf that was Ed, Eddy had seen the power house and that was all.

Knocking on the door to Nazz's home they heard a scream, Eddy bracing himself quickly knocked through the door, Kevin and Double-D both raced in after him, rushing around the house Kevin called," Yo guys upstairs, you might want to check this out." The two appeared upstairs as Kevin pushed past a lock of yellow hair that was blocking there way, however after moving a few feet afterwards the hair expands pushing them each back against the wall.

Kevin shouts," Nazz calm down, it's just us!" The hair suddenly retreats back into the far door, walking out she says while shaking," Whoa, did you see that too dudes?" Kevin popped his back and said," Yah, what happened anyway?" Nazz shrugged and said," I don't know, I was brushing my hair thinking about how I wouldn't mind growing it more when a flash of green hit me, suddenly my hair expanded out, grabbing the brush that I was using and began to brush itself, I suppose might have been using my hair to grab with though?"

Double-D said," Intriguing, it seems the nerves of your hair have been strengthened to the point where they can grow when you want it to and can be used as if a limb, I think you have a power as well." Nazz asked confused," Um power, what do you mean, I thought powers only existed in those comic books that Ed reads… Hey where is he anyway, isn't he always with you?"

Edd hid his face as he held back the hurt feeling that swelled inside him, Kevin replied," he was caught in the center of the beam, he raced towards it when it decided to come down and he was hit directly, we only found a print of where he was on the ground, the beam disintegrated him as far as we can tell." Nazz shocked said," Oh man I am so sorry guys, he was such a nice guy too." Changing the subject quickly she asks," So um does this mean you guys have powers too?"

Eddy smiled and said," Oh yah, I am super resistant and strong now!" Kevin rested his elbow on his head and said pointing to himself," I have super-fast abilities." Double-D nods his head and says," My brain has been enhanced so I can use more of the hidden secrets it holds." Nazz laughs and says," Awesome dudes, so what about the others what do they have?"

Double-D shrugs and says," We don't know yet, we were going to check when we decided to come here, we heard you scream so we decided to check it out, come on lets go, Rolf is probably in his field and Sarah and Jimmy should be together at the park today, I think Ed say they were going to play in the sand box." Nazz asks curiously," Hey what about Jonny, did he get any powers?"

Kevin replies as they walk out of the house," I saw him head into town a little while ago, he was talking to Plank, all I heard was something about a plant." Double-D chuckles and says," Yes well he can come in time, let's just see to these three first." Quickly sprinting across the street they made their way to Rolf's lawn.

Double-D gasped, as the others exception to Kevin who was there first, gasped as well, Rolf's yard had plants growing all over the place, the plentiful supply much more than he had grown before, dashing to the door Kevin knocked and said," Yo Rolf, ya I there!" He heard from within the plant forest," Ah I it isn't Casanova Kevin-boy, what brings you to Rolf's?"

Kevin smirks and says," Well I wanted to see if you were hit by a green light and given a power but judging your bountiful mounds of plantation I am guessing you have some kind of plant power?" Rolf chuckles and says," Right you are Kevin, my family has always had a special power with the plants but it seems mine has been added upon, are you jealous of the great banana?"

Rolf points to the rather large banana growing on Kevin's right, Eddy and the other two rushed up as Rolf began to explain the tradition of the banana in his family, smiling he said," Ah so you three have also come to bask in the glory of the son of a shepherd hmm?" Double-D said amazed," It is magnificent Rolf, your powers of plant use have never been stronger, come on let's see what happened to Jimmy and Sarah!"

Double-D rushed off a bit over excited as they made their way towards the playground, arriving there Kevin taps Double-D's shoulder, hopping he turns around angrily and shouts," Don't do that!" Eddy, Nazz and Rolf appear as Edd begins to lecture Kevin, laughing Eddy says," Hey Sock Head, didn't we come here to talk with the brat and her friend?"

Double-D nods his head after lecturing and enters the playground, Sarah was sitting in the sand looking down, rushing over the saw a dog with a little poof on its head, Eddy asks," What happened to that dogs head?" Sarah growls and says," it isn't a dog, one minute me and Jimmy where playing, we were talking about our favorite things, well Jimmy was, I was angry ay Ed for not packing my lunch right, but suddenly a green wave of energy hit us, I glanced down when noticed Jimmy wasn't there and a dog was here."

Double-D ran up to the dog, he says," Jimmy, if you can hear me just think about turning back to normal, you have shape shifting powers!" Suddenly the dog spun around until Jimmy appeared where it had been, smiling he says," Wow did you see that Sarah, I was so cute and cuddly!" Sarah nods and says," Yah I know, wait what do you mean powers, why didn't I get a power!"

Sarah began to fume as she turned to Double-D, backing away he says," I am not sure." Eddy replies," Maybe it's because she is too annoying to be effected." Sarah turns a darker shade of red as she shouts," What did you say Big-Mouth!" Eddy shouts back," I said maybe you're just to annoying that what!" Sarah turns pitch black as a sonic boom escapes her mouth, launching Eddy back along with the others, using her hair Nazz quickly cushions the effect.

Sarah calms down instantly and shouts happily," Ha in your face I do have a power, sonic screeches!" Double-D maneuvers his hat and places it right as he says," Yes, well it seems we each have extraordinary powers, it is the right thing to use them for good, there is crime all over the place now we can stop it!" The others nod their heads, each thinking it was a good idea.

Suddenly a rather loud and sinister laugh echoed around them. A crater appeared as a being fell from the sky impacting it, dust flew up as the seven quickly surround it, the smoke clears as a being flips over the tops of them, turning they each spot the being, it was around the height of Rolf or Kevin, it had a large trench coat on with a black cape flowing behind him, a helmet covered it's head and was spherical in shape, large spikes jutted out at the top forming a crown like structure, it had metal plated armor along its arms and legs, large steel boots clasped around the plated metal at its legs.

It chuckled and said," Your goals are foolish, I am Photon, I shall use the Gamma Beam to inject those who I see fit into my ranks, those who will help me conquer this world." Double-D shouts," Not as long as there are good people to stop you Photon!" Photon laughed as he says," And who will stop me, a pathetic group of kids who have been granted powers but lack knowledge on how to use them?"

Kevin growls as he launches at him, he shouts," Oh yah well try to dodge me then!" Kevin struck at Photon, only to find that he went straight through him, kicking out Photon knocked Kevin back towards the group, picking him up Eddy says," Alright my turn!" Eddy launches into the air, colliding down he sends a shockwave and cracks the earth beneath him.

Instead of falling, Photon floated above the crater that was made, Eddy surprised by this steps back, laughing he says," You see, you cannot stop me, because you lack the proper knowledge in how to use these powers." Double-D shouts," Well I do!" Photon is forced down to the ground as Edd uses his telekinesis, laughing he says," Not so smart now!"

Photon chuckles again as he says," It amuses me that you know so little, telekinesis may stop the body, but I have powers as well." A beam of light fired out of his chest and struck Double-D, flying back he nearly crashes into the monkey bars before a soft cushion stops him, moving him back Nazz says," You ok guys?" Double-D and the others nod.

Rolf shakes his head and says," I believe we should leave brainy Ed-boy?" Double-D nods and says," Gang, retreat for now, when the time is right we will defeat this villainous foe!" Photon teleports away as the gang quickly make their way back to Double-D's house. Eddy says," alright first things first we need a base of operations?" Double-D nodded, with a smile he said," Gentlemen fear not, in the end of these few nights our base shall be complete, then our mission will begin, we will stop Photon at all costs!"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Mission one: The Crooks

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

The back alleys of the city of Peach Creek and the upper town were full of the criminals that roamed the streets at night, Photon walked through the pungent smell and graphic scene of the alleys with little to any care. A man lunged out of the dark corner as h approached, a sly smile split across his face, whistling he said," Hey boys check what we got coming through our territory, I think the freak show is in town!"

Photon glanced to his left and right as five men hopped out of the darkness, each laughing as well. The leader pulled a switch blade from his pocket flipping it open he said," So here is how things go down, if we kill you, we get to take what you have, if you kill us I guess you can take our stuff, sound fair to you?" Photon replied," I would say that one to six is a pretty uneven match."

The leader chuckled and said," What you think we care about fair, this is our turf and-"Cutting him off he said," Not for me, I meant for you, with these cheap and lousy men you would be lucky to call yourself a gang." The leader hissed angrily and shouted," you think your all that, alright boys let's get him!"

The five behind him launched forward, each revealing the dagger they had, swiftly dodging them he pointed his hand at each of them as a shard of metal fired from his suit and stabbed into the man closest to him, whipping around he quickly knocked three of them out against the cement. The leader and his other henchmen both lunged at him; going through him they each hit the wall on his opposite side.

The leader, being the only conscious person, rubbed his head as Photon picked him up. The leader struggled trying to free himself, Photon laughed at his futile efforts, the leader thrust his switchblade at him, only to see it bend against his suit, shaking in his grasp he shouts," What are you!" Photon chuckled and replied," What you are soon to become!"

Gamma Ray energy surrounded the two as it began to enter the muggers throat, releasing him the man fell to the ground, choking on the cloud of toxins entering his system, the mugger finally calmed down, feeling perfectly fine he stood up to face Photon who said," I require men at my disposal, you are my first soldier of evil, I have gifted you with the ability to launch projectiles from your hands, go Bulleteer and show the world your destruction."

Bulleteer asked," But what of my men here, they each are a part of my team?" Photon replied," Very well, they shall have similar powers to you, each with their own projectile, unlike you who can switch." Photon began to leave when the man asked," Wait, who are you?" Photon continued walking, when he entered the shadows he replied," I am your ruler, I am the plague, I am Photon…"

**The Cul-De-Sac…..**

Eddy stretched as his alarm clock began to ring continuously; hitting it he had forgotten about his power and crushed it. Hopping up at the sound of it crunching, he scratched his back rather annoyed and quickly entered is shower. He quickly exited however since the thing seems to break on him when he tried to use it, he said," Maybe double-D will be able to help me out with this one?"

Exiting his home Eddy quickly crossed the street and entered Double-D's home, he heard tinkering within the home so he quickly entered the strange room that had appeared there only a few weeks prior to the event, Double-D had installed an invention room into his home so he could build when he wanted to.

Eddy was surprised at the quantity of equipment Double-D had built over one night, Double-D hearing his surprised gasp floated over and said," I know isn't it wonderful, my advanced cerebrum allows me to design and build advanced technology that normally I would have been eons behind!" Eddy asked," Um did you get any sleep you know to rest your cirebram?"

Double-D corrected," It is Cerebrum Eddy, one of the many scientific names for the brain, and yes I did get sleep thank you, most of these I built today, I can levitate pieces with my mind and put them together with ease, no tools required, except for the most important tool of course, the brain!" Eddy walked through the room glancing at all of the machines.

Kevin appeared in the doorway, whistling he said," well it looks like someone had fun huh, what the matter Double-D you get too far into that brain of yours?" Double-D smirked and said, "Well thank you for noticing Kevin, but when you have knowledge like mine you have to use it, now who wants to help me move these to the Junkyard."

Kevin and Eddy looked at him confused, they asked," Junkyard?" Edd nodded and said," Well of course the Junkyard, that is the only place with the supplies that can build us our base, I believe both an above and below ground base will be necessary for our goals, gentlemen please assist me with the few items that I will not be able to grab with my mind and then get the others."

Eddy and Kevin picked up the three objects that were left behind and quickly carried them to the Junkyard, Kevin arrived before either two and smirked as they appeared, Eddy shrugged as he put down the two large objects he was holding. Smiling Double-D said," alright you two can go get the others, I will get started now."

Kevin and Eddy walked back to the Cul-de-sac, both wanting to spend some time to talk about what had been going on. Kevin asks," So what do you think, double-D wants us to be heroes, you think we can handle it?" Eddy shrugged and said," I wish I knew, double-D is the man with the plan though right now, if he thinks we can be heroes why not?"

Kevin nodded his head, sighing he asked," What about Ed huh, you really think he is gone?" Eddy smirked and said," Oh please, you think Gamma ray are going to stop Ed, if anything he was given some strange power and teleported off or something, he probably took on a comic book hero or something, there is no way that ray would destroy him but give us powers."

Kevin chuckled and replied," Yah you have a point, he is definitely out there, and we will find him, all in due time, you know I guess you guys ain't that bad, your still dorks, but you know I am starting to like you guys more." Eddy nods and says," Hey thanks, you know you may have been somewhat of a jerk before, but I kind of trust you now, so what do you say should we just get to the others quickly, I am sure double-D will just nag about it if we don't hurry?"

Kevin nodded his head as the two raced off gather the others towards the Junkyard, Eddy and Kevin led them back and they were all surprised at what they saw. What used to be a vast wasteland of junk was now turned into a technological wonder. The base was circular at the bottom and curved up, as it progressed up it formed a large curved structure that was smooth to the touch, glass was at the top of the tower like structure and bended in the same curve ending with a sharp cut.

Double-D floated down in a hovering chair and said happily," Fellow heroes I give you our base of operations!" The heroes each express their love for the base as they rush inside, Double-D leading them says," Now then down to business, there is an above ground section and a below ground section, depending on where you choose to stay will depend on what you vehicle you can use."

Kevin says with a smirk," Sweet, I get to drive!" Double-D replies," Maybe not Kevin, that all depends on if you want to stay below ground or not, here is how it works, those of you who are up above ground can use the X-29 Battle Jets, and those who are below get to choose between the Vulcan- X, the Compressor, or the Steam Machine."

Nazz asks," What are those?" Double-D happily replies," I am glad you asked Nazz, you see the Vulcan-X is a motorcycle I designed, mainly for Kevin, but there are several of them, it can float off of the ground when you hit the right green button on it. The Compressor is a fortress like vehicle, so it can take hits and throw them back with ease, the final machine is like a tank, only it fires out a projectile of steam powered capturing devices meant to capture foes, now it is all up to you to decide-"

An alarm suddenly goes off as they look around trying to find the source, Double-D says," That is the alert, there is trouble in the city, come on we have to act fast!" Racing out they each entered the jet and Double-D quickly took off piloting it to the city. Appearing above they notice six people attacking the bank, firing projectiles from their hands.

Landing the jet, Double-D hops out followed by the others, he says," alright, we should attacked head on but be careful, whatever there firing doesn't look fun to get hit by." Eddy nods as he goes to hop off the building, Edd snatches him and shouts," No wait, take this." Edd hands Eddy a suit, pulling them out of the jet he hands them to the others.

Slipping them on quickly Eddy says," Next time make us change at the base, sheesh, and I don't remember agreeing to suits!" Double-D points and says," Not now, looks like there moving in, let's go!" Eddy hops off the building landing in front of the crooks, they all fall to the ground as Eddy sends out a shockwave form the collision.

Kevin rushes down the building and strikes one of them down, who quickly get back up. Nazz followed by Double-D hop down and land next to the other two, Jimmy and Sarah follow after. Double-D shouts," You six seem to have been infected with the Gamma Ray, well no matter, good will always prevail against evil, for the seven of us will teach you a lesson you shall not forget!"

Bulleteer steps forward, laughing he says," Better recount there genius, you makes one and those five make…. Five." Double-D glances around, he whispers," Where is Rolf?" "Prepare yourselves evil fiends, for like the weed I will remove you from the garden of justice!" Rolf hops off of the top of the building, plants wrap around him as he strikes the earth, a bomb like explosion fires plants against the crooks and wraps them up.

Rolf laughs and says," Ha they are no match for Rolf!" Double-D shouts to him," Don't give them your name!" The leader of the crooks shoots fire from his hands and quickly gets his men out, smirking he says," alright captain green bean, now then we are robbing this store, no freaks in outfits will beat us again!"

Double-D questions what the man says, but they begin to open fire on them, Eddy races forward deflecting them and quickly knocks into the larger guy who is firing grenades, Slamming him into a wall he knocks him out. Eddy is struck from behind and smashes through the building he was near by the leader who fired a missile at him.

Kevin raced out and struck him in the face, knocking him to the ground before kicking him again. The leader quickly spins as Kevin races towards him again, Kevin trips as the crook hops to his feet and aims at him, Eddy socks him directly in the mouth and launched him into the building behind him, Double-D grabs the other four with his mind.

Jimmy launches at them while turning into a bull, knocking them each to the ground before Rolf wraps them with plants again. Double-D quickly moves them as the leader gets back up, growling he shouts," Alright, full assault it is then!" He bombards them with missiles as they quickly hide behind the building nearby.

Rolf asks," what now, he is firing like no sun rising tomorrow?" Double-D scratches his head trying to think, snapping his fingers he says," I got it, Alright Eddy I want you to race out and try to strike him, dodge as many of the missiles as you can but keep him distracted, Kevin that will give you time to rush around him and take him down."

Eddy nodded his head as he raced out, the crook firing at him as he tried to maneuver past the missiles, laughing he said," What's the matter, can't get by the missiles!" Eddy charged out knocking the missiles aside, the crook taken back by this is forced back and is thrown against the wall. Growling he places his hands on Eddy and blasts him back.

Suddenly he catches a blur on his right, aiming he tries to fire but is quickly taken down as Kevin strikes him across the face, Double-D hearing this runs out with the others, wrapping his hands up Double-D ask," Now tell me how did you get these powers!" The crook coughs as he says," It was a freak like you, he gave me these powers!"

Double-D shakes his head and shouts," No who was it, did he have a name?" The crook coughs again as he scratches his head, he says," Yah he did it was-" Suddenly him and his men are engulfed in a green haze and disappear. Shaking his head Double-D says," It seems we have much to learn my friends, I believe testing out powers is the first thing we should do, get rest my comrades, tomorrow we will need our strength we know that Photon is behind this, which mean more of his dark men are sure to rise up and cause problems, but we will be there to stop him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Mission one: The Crooks Part 2

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

Bulleteer wiped his mouth as he shouted," It isn't our fault, if we had known a bunch of heroes would show up we would have been more prepar-" Photon slapped him across the face hurling him into his men, allowing him to stand back up he says through gritted teeth," You listen here scum, I didn't turn you into a soldier to have your rear ends kicked around, now that you know of these heroes I want you to go out and destroy them, I am allowing you another chance, pray you don't disappoint me!"

The Crooks quickly exited the alley as Photon entered the door on his right, inside was a dim lit cell like room, on the opposite side of the cell room was a strange computer system along with several corridors, opening the cell door he entered the area with the computer. After sealing the door he quickly accessed the computer.

He inputted the area code for the Cul-de-sac that the heroes arose from; growling he quickly scanned the area. Slamming his hand against the large keyboard he shouted," Curse that telekinetic scientist they have, he must have cloaked there base, I can't recall were he would place it." In the corner of his eyes motion caught his attention, holding a beam out he says," reveal yourself before I dispose of you quickly!"

A chilling laugh echoes as a being emerges from the shadows, he had a strange swirling suit of metal along with a cloak on, he had a mask as well only his had a crescent moon like shape with four spikes jutting out in diagonal positions, his eyes were covered by a black visor that hid his face. A colorful but strangely creepy cape fluttered behind him.

Smiling he said," I know who you are, or what you used to be, you see my master is the one that caused this strange effect to happen, even though you believe yourself the control of the Gamma Ray, It was he who created you, We know who you are, as well as the heroes and the villains who you have been recruiting, we know what you're going to do."

Photon chuckled as he replied," You take me as a fool then, you expect me to believe that you started this, no your wrong then, I would say it has been fun chatting, but it hasn't!" Photon blasted the being with the same beam he fired at Double-D, surprisingly though the being waved his hand and absorbed the blast.

Stunned Photon asked in shock," What impossible, no one can stop my attack, who are you and what do you want!" The being smiled and said," I am The Lunar Shade, I control all types of black magic and powers, your silly attack would have had no effect on me even if it were to have hit me, my master has seen to it that I have been gifted with special powers as well as you have been gifted with special powers, he wishes for me to offer a deal, he wished to join with you and help you conquer."

Photon chuckled and said," Well then, why didn't you say that in the first place, I may be cruel, but seeing your abilities your master must be talented in darkness, very well I will team up with you, may I have a name for the being that I am working with then?" The Lunar Shade replied," All in good time, he wishes for you to remain the lead force of darkness, he merely wants to aid in your journey is all." Photon nodded his head as the being faded into the shadows.

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Double-D sighed as the gang landed inside of the tower, hopping out he says," It doesn't make sense to me, this Photon guy sure has some strange powers, I wonder why he chose to come out now, is it because he detected us, or could he have been created from this strange ray, it still boggles my mind." Nazz rested a hand on his shoulder, she said," Double-D you're the smartest of all of us, if anyone can figure this guy out it is you."

Double-D smiled and said," Thanks Nazz." Double-D entered a door after inputting a code and walked away. Sarah said," Why does he seem so down, we beat those crooks didn't we?" Kevin shrugged and said," He is probably still bummed about Ed." Sarah responds," What about Ed, that he is stupid?" Kevin shook his head and said," He disappeared after the beam hit, he was in the direct path of the beam and he vanished, we thing it vaporized him, I am thinking otherwise but it sure seems that way."

Sarah was a bit shocked, sighing she said," Well he is probably fine, if what you tell us is true, then he probably got some stupid power and is flying around somewhere." Eddy chuckled and said," Yah that's what me and Kevin suggested, but still though, something that Photon guy said is still bugging me." Rolf asks confused," What would that be stump of an Ed-boy?"

Eddy growled as he said," first don't call me that, anyway when we first met the dude he said we don't know how to use our powers, at first it seemed like he was messing with our heads, but during that fight I don't think we used our powers as well as we could have." Jimmy asks," But it isn't like we know how to use these powers?"

Eddy smirked as he knocked on the door that double-D entered, as it opened he said," But we know the one place we can go to find out all we have to know about these powers, don't we?" Sarah hissed as she said," Can we please leave here soon; this place smells terrible, why doesn't my stupid big brother ever clean up his room!"

Double-D threw an old paper aside as he said," your brother is into many things, these things are just things that are special to him." Eddy tossed an old comic aside as he said," Yah well keep looking, one of these stupid comics will have someone's powers in it." Eddy continued to throw them until he made his way to a strange case that Eddy hadn't noticed before.

Picking at the lock Eddy quickly unlocked it and pulled out the comics within it. The comic was dark red in color, the cover showed some guy with lightning powers, Eddy shook his head seeing nothing important, in the back however was a man dressed in a trench cloak with metal along his arms and legs and had a dome like helmet with a crown on it.

Walking up behind him Kevin looked at the comic as well, he said," Hey um guys, you might want to look at this." Double-D asked across the room," What is it Kevin?" Kevin replied," Um, I think it's Photon." Double-D rushed over and snatched the comic, glancing at it he scratched head as he said," It's uncanny, it looks exactly like him, I think we found where our villain got his disguise from, I am actually glad Ed loves comics so much now."

Eddy scratched his head and asked," Yah but who would take idea from comic books?" Double-D said after thinking," Well besides Ed, it would either be some kind of nerd or perhaps someone who deals with the idea that comics have some form of darkness to them and who could use the idea of this guy and plan with how this villain would plan, what does it say anyway?"

Eddy growled and replied," I don't know, I can barely understand half of this crud, Ed would have been the only one who could have read this thing, All I can tell is that there is a lot of red throughout this comic, it's probably pretty gory." Kevin nodded and replied," Yah I heard of this comic before, some dudes at the school said it was one of the most serious comics he had heard of, it is still in development though I think there almost done with it."

Sarah interrupting says," Well that's all fine and dandy, but I think you guys are forgetting what we're looking for, let's just take a few of the comics and get out!" Snatching some of the comics the crew quickly heads back to their base, after scanning each one Double-D happily says," Well where in luck, it seems we grabbed the right comics form his pile, we have tons more but within them there are a few comics with people with powers similar to our own."

Eddy sighed and said," Yah that's great, but how are we going to learn about our powers from a stupid comic, I know this was my idea but I am still having a tough time thinking about that." Double-D smirked and said," It just so happens that there is a booklet in here that, instead of a comic, actually explains powers and how to use certain ones, I would have thought it childish at first but now that we have powers it is our best chance, now then if you would all step inside of this here machine it will give you the knowledge of your powers, and hopefully some tactful uses for them."

After each of them entered, Double-D flicked the switch and quickly rushed in, a bright light flashed as they are consumed by a bright blue beam. The light dims down as they adjust back to normal light, Double-D smiles and says," Hmm, it seems that I have a better understanding of my powers then I did, what of you my fellows, are you tapped into your powers as well?"

Eddy replies," Hey I just got a cool idea for a move because of this machine, it told me that I can make seismic waves if I think about it when jumping. Hey I just thought of something, shouldn't we all have names, I mean the villain has this awesome villain name, shouldn't we get a name too?" Double-D agreeing with him says," Very well, I shall be, Cerebral, master of the mind!"

Eddy hops in front of him and says," I will be Mega Ton!" Kevin spins around quickly before saying," I will be Breeze." Sarah says," I will be Wail." Jimmy quickly says," And I will be Alternate!" Nazz snickers and says," I will be Strand." Rolf sticks his chest our as he says," And I shall be Captain Green Bean!" The others turn to him, Kevin asks," Uh, Captain Green Bean, why?"

Rolf replies," The nice fellow at the bank called me it, why do you ask Kevin?" Double-D responds," It's a fine name for now Kevin, listen I think the alarm is going off in the upper base, quickly to the jet!" Eddy asks while running up to the elevator," When do I get to drive the tank?" Double-D responds after thinking," Wait until we stop these criminals and we have some time to plan, then we will choose our vehicles."

Eddy nodded as they exited and quickly took off in the jet, as they arrived in th city they were surprised to see the same crooks from before, only now they were attacking everything, and seemingly coordinating their attacks so the police couldn't get in, angered by their stunt Double-D shouts," Alright, now we will take these criminals down, alright team let's move out!"

Kevin was the first down this time followed by the others, The Crooks turned at the sound of them, laughing the leader said," Alright, you might have had us bested before, but now we have the upper hand, our informer has told us of your powers, alright boys let em' have it!" Instantly it seems that the stillness of the air was thick with the smoke of the projectiles as the heroes dispatched towards their enemies.

Double-D managed to launch some of the projectiles back, the crooks however dodged easily as they continued firing. Eddy stomped on the ground sending a seismic wave; a few of the men were tossed to the ground as they were struck. Kevin rushed through them and quickly struck them as they tried to hit him.

Suddenly Kevin launched back and held his stomach where a metal ball had been launched, he felt a bone crack before looking up to face the rather large man that was now waking closer, he was obviously shooting cannon balls, growling Kevin tried to rush around him but the big guy seemed to know where he was going.

Another cannon ball fired, however before striking Kevin Eddy socked it with his fist causing it to hurl back, slamming into the big guy's face he was hurled to the ground out cold. The leader cursed before firing more missiles at them. Kevin nodded his head to Eddy before taking off, Eddy rushing through the oncoming weaponry as he made his way to the crooks.

Jimmy and Sarah launched out at the same time, one crook tried to fire spike like projectiles at them, Jimmy turned into a turtle quickly blocking them before turning back. Sarah dodged them rather quickly as Jimmy rammed into him as a bull. The guy got back up quickly and fired several more rounds of spikes; Jimmy continued deflecting them as Sarah tried to avoid them.

One of the spikes sliced across her arm as she jumped, growling she glared at the crook who was now actually frightened for the stare she was giving him, taking in a breath she released a sonic boom launching him back crashing against the building where he slid to the ground near his fellow comrade who was also knocked out.

Nazz and Rolf both attacked together, Rolf getting launched into the air by Nazz's hair as he came crashing down on the crooks before developing them in a cocoon of plants. The two high fived but were sent flying back by a missile hitting near them. Double-D rushed to their side trying to help them up, the leader chuckled as he said," See you later smart guy!"

Kevin and Eddy both struck out and socked him across the face, three teeth flew from his mouth and slid across the ground as he fell to the ground. Double-D released his breath before helping Nazz and Nazz up, walking over Double-D glared down at the crook, hissing he said," I have no remorse for such a vile creature as yourself, may the police have more justice for you then I would want them to give you."

Turning Double-D walked away as the others followed after him, the sounds of sirens blared as the crooks were apprehended and quickly taken down. The chief of police rushed over and said," Wait, are you responsible for catching the crooks here?" Double-D nodded his head and said," Yes sir, we are an elite hero group, on a goal to stop the causer of all this destruction, we may have stopped the branch but there is still crime and one villain in particular who is in charge of the crime, good day to you officer, when needed we will arise again!"

The team hopped into their jet and quickly exited the scene, the chief smiled and said," Well it seems a new star is shining above all of our heads now; I can only pray that those new heroes continue helping us. Good luck to you all." The chief nodded his head in the direction they headed before making his way back to the criminals.

**I might be up for suggestion if you guys have any idea for a better name for Sarah or the heroes, or Rolf, but I thought Captain Green Bean was funny. Anyway if you have a suggestion for any of the hero names please send and I will definitely consider them, but who knows, the main villains are keeping their names.**

**Also if anyone has an idea for a villain just send it in a PM and I will try to figure it out, not to many mind you I will only take four ideas for now, nothing too detailed though if it is too much I might mess up somewhere, anyway thanks for reading and hope you all have a great Christmas soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Subway troubles

**Suburbs of Peach Creek…..**

The night air was thick with a moist and blinding fog; a man slowly stumbled his way through it, holding his side as he came to a ramp. Slipping on the wet ground he tumbled down onto the ground. Clutching his hand he said through ragged breaths," I have to get to safety, they are sure to find me out in the open."

A voice suddenly caught his attention," This way Mr. Elliot Bolt…." Mr. Elliot turned to where the voice came from, searching quickly he found a stair case, he pondered if he should go or not, suddenly the screeching of metal caught his attention, a car was coming his direction. Pushing caution aside he rushed down the steps into the subway station.

The lights flickered on and off and barely lit the rather old and still subway station. The sound of scurrying continued to thrash against his ears as he turned his head to look for whatever was making it. Suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling of the station, a thin smile grew on his face, emerging into the light, The Lunar Shade said," hello Mr. Elliot Bolt, my master has been watching you carefully for the past few days, it seems you owe the local mob some money, if you pledge your allegiance to my master and his associate, we will give you the power to dispose of those debts in the way you see fit."

Mr. Elliot coughed before saying," What do you mean pledge my allegiance, just what kind of a deal is this?" The Lunar shade chuckled before replying," It is a bargain sir, all it takes is a show of allegiance, after that my master can give you the power to deal with these crooks." The screeching of metal sounded from above as people hopped out of their cars."

Mr. Elliot shouted," Alright, alright just please help me, I pledge my allegiance!" The Lunar Shade touched Mr. Elliot on the forehead, jolting a bit Mr. Elliot suddenly launched backwards as he flashed green, a yellow haze began to form around him as he looked up to see that the man was gone. He asked," Where did he go?"

Suddenly five people surrounded him causing him to stagger back against the wall. The largest of the group walked forward, smiling he said," Alright Mr. Elliot, we are to collect the money that you owe Mr. Malrino, you tried to inform us you don't have the money but as you know, that will not cut it for us, so do we take your money or take your life?"

Mr. Elliot shook as he said," Listen-n to me you, I no longer owe you money, so just get lost." The big guy chuckled before saying," alright boys, I think Mr. Malrino made it clear what to do if he didn't pay up, get him." The guy on Mr. Elliot's right hopped out and struck him across the face. Getting hurled to his left he was struck by the midget that happened to be there.

The big guy rushed out and socked him in the stomach, smashing him against a wall he backed away, smiling down at him he asked," Now are you ready to cooperate or are you going to need more time to think about it?" Mr. Elliot felt rage boil inside him as the big guy continue to talk, a static light suddenly began to move around him.

As he rose up more began to form around him, pointing his hand out he said through clenched teeth," I said I don't owe you anything, you can take this for free!" A bolt of lightning fired out and struck the big guy, who was sent flying back and crashed into the wall; aiming again he fired bolts at the rest of the thugs before lowering his hand.

A smile stretched across his face as he looked to his hands he said," This is amazing, it seems that deal was more real than I thought. No one will be coming for me now, I think it's time I get what's been coming to me from this town!" he stepped over the bodies of the men until he reached the big guy; leaning down he shocked him awake and said," Cameron, tell your boss, the Electric Bolt doesn't owe him a cent!"

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Eddy drummed his fingers against the table top as he sat awaiting the other members of their team, turning he asks," Hey Double-D what's our group name anyway, shouldn't we have a team name?" Double-D nodded his head and said," Yes Eddy, research shows successful heroes have a hero name, and successful teams have names, I was thinking something along the lines of, The Neighborhood Heroes?"

Eddy shook his head and said," Nah it ain't catchy, how about the Peach Creek Defense?" Double-D shuttered and said," Eddy that's terrible." They both continued to ponder names, walking in Jimmy sat down along with Sarah, smiling he said," Hey guys are you thinking of names for the group?" Eddy nodded and said," Yah but it's frustrating me!"

Jimmy thought for a moment before suggesting," Hmm, how about the Cul-de-sac Squad." Double-D scratched his chin, after some thought he said," I do like the name, it has a ring to it, what do you think Eddy?" Eddy replied," As long as we can move on from this mind numbing activity I am perfectly fine with it, better tell the others then sock-head."

Rolf slammed his fist down and said," This is an outrage, Rolf wishes the name to be Captain Green Bean Force!" Eddy growled and said," Rolf that would make you the leader, not only are you centuries behind us but your definitely not the leader of the group." Kevin snorted and said," And what, I guess you are, yah right that's a laugh."

Eddy grumbled," Why you little-" Sarah hissed," Well what makes you think me or Nazz can't lead huh, we are more than capable of it, in fact I would rather trust Jimmy as the leader then you two!" Double-D shouts," Alright, alright, if none of you can decide, I will be the leader ok." Growling at him they shout," No way!"

Throwing them against the wall Double-D shouts," Enough of this, we can't be a team if we don't learn to work together as a team, every team has a leader, since I am the only one of us that can see reason right now I will be the leader for the moment, maybe in time we can decide a permanent leader but for the moment I am needed to be it, now the n please be seated and we will discuss what I have learned while talking with the crooks and the chief of police."

Double-D released his hold on the others as he took his seat, taking there as well he begins," Now then, from what the crooks have told me, it seems that this Photon fellow I in fact recruiting an army of criminals, I believe one of the crooks mentioning that he would begin Process forty five." Nazz asks," What is process forty five Double-D?"

Double-D opens up a book and says," This book is full of historical figures that have used strange codes referenced as a Process in the past, Process forty five is a very old and rather complicated plan. You see the idea is to build a tower-" Eddy interrupts," Oh no a tower how scary, big deal." Double-D nodded and said," big deal indeed Eddy, for the tower was used to cause a deadly wave of destruction in the land, the only recording historical mark to this tower is called," Delmar's tale of the Spire of Death."

Kevin intrigued asks," well what is this book about?" Double-D states," Well for one Kevin, it was only a serious of notes written in his journal, as for what he wrote, this is what he said that in the years of his life he had never experienced a more terrifying and ominous thing as this tower, a strange reddish glow would emit from the towers inner structure do to the crystal that it was formed from, it's creator, Lord Pharaoh Larsen Ank, who mysteriously disappeared after its completion, caused an epidemic which caused the land to dull and the world to seclude into a dark haze, luckily they managed to destroy the tower and ended the terror, apparently this is what Photon wishes to achieve."

After speaking a dead and creepy silence befell the room, Eddy scratched the back of his neck being the only one who didn't seem as affected by the news. Kevin breaking the silence says," Then I guess we have to stop him then, isn't that right Cerebral Master of the Mind?" Double-D smiled and said," A grand point in deed Kevin, I propose we stop this fiend before he gathers the men he needs."

Sarah says," That's a fine plan, but how do you propose we deal with this threat, we don't even know who he is contacting with?" Double-D smiled and said," Well it so happens yours truly, has already thought of that, it seems that the last place the crooks met up with Photon was an old abandoned warehouse in the slums, he is probably turning it into his headquarters, I propose we go there and find out what he is up to, if all goes to plan we will have the information we-"

Double-D however was interrupted by the sound of the distress alarm going off, turning he says," Drats, it seems we have a problem, I hate to suggest this but I think it would be wise to split up for now, I will take Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf with me, the rest of you will find this fiend and take him down, understand?"

The others nod as Double-D stands from the table, pointing to Kevin he says," alright for now, you will be in charge of your group, don't complain Eddy it is just for the moment." Eddy didn't even get to argue before Double-D called him on it, nodding his head he exited with Kevin and Nazz. Turning Double-D says," alright, we will go halfway in the jet, after that it will be on foot, understand?"

They nod to him before taking the elevator up to the jet, sighing Double-D says," Why of all the Process's did it have to be this one…." Eddy hopped into the jeep like monster truck with Kevin and Nazz. Kevin smiles as he twirls the keys in his hands, he says," Double-D can fly a jet, then I can drive a car!" clutching the keys he quickly ignites the engine and takes off out of the base.

Gliding down the streets of the city, Kevin quickly avoids the oncoming and going cars as he made his way to down town, the spot where it seemed the villains were striking more often. Skidding to a halt the three hop out as the chief of police, who was now present at the scene, walked over. Smiling he said," Ah I see your back to help, it seems some guy has the boss of this company at gun point, we can't go in or he might shoot him."

Eddy dusted his hands off and said," Don't worry we got this chief, alright Kevin we will make a diversion outside and when he lowers his guard even for a second go in and snatch the gun." Kevin thought for a moment before saying," good plan, but I have a better one. You stay out here and Nazz will create a diversion with you, I will rush inside when notice the guy isn't paying attention and get the gun, alright lets go."

Eddy growled as he walked over to Nazz, smiling she said," Alright so do you have any idea how we can cause a distraction that this dude will fall for?" Eddy smirked as he said," you, like the chief there, obviously don't know who that man inside is, I have definitely heard of him before, that guy is the dude I get all my newest scams from, he is a real big time scam artist, he runs a gang here in town, so the only reason that the dude holding a gun to his head would do that is because that shady business man obviously was pressuring the dude."

Nazz confused asks," Wait your telling us that the dude in there is just going to kill him because he owes him something, that's stupid, what idiot blows a guy's head off for wanting his money!" "What was that!" Nazz and Eddy both turn to the voice above, one of the windows above was open, a man was looking out, he said angrily," his isn't about money, this guy tried to kill me for the money, I am disposing of this plague before it gets out of hand."

Suddenly in a flash of movement Kevin snatched the gun out of the hand and tossed it to Eddy, jumping up Eddy slammed down on it and broke it. Kevin quickly socked the guy sending him out the window, hitting the pavement below as he slowly got back up. Kevin raced back down as the cops began to surround the gunner.

Eddy says," Well this was easier than I thought it would be." The Chief said," alright, for the attempt at killing this man we are placing you under arrest, com quietly and everything will be fine." The guy shook as he shouted," that man, tried to have me killed, you're going to arrest me for his crime!" The chief put his hands up and said," Sir we will look into it, but you're the one that held the gun up to his head."

The man smirked as he said," Well obviously you didn't get the same message that Mr. Malrino did, no one is going to make the Electric Bolt pay again!" The chief was taken back and before he could react a bolt of lightning struck him and sent him flying. Jumping out he quickly touched each of the cop cars around him, which with enough static charge caused them to explode.

The cops that had been near him, were blown back and grounded. Eddy rushed out as a bolt of lightning tried to hit him, dodging he swung out and struck the Electric Bolt. Launching back quite a bit the Electric Bolt didn't get enough time before Kevin struck him three times. Tumbling to the ground the electric Bolt coughed and said," You're pretty fast."

Kevin smirked and said," The fastest!" the Electric Bolt smiled again before saying," guess again." Kevin clutched at his throat as he skidded to his knees, looking back up he rushed out at the Electric Bolt. Surprisingly though the Electric Bolt managed to out maneuver Kevin, the two were at even speeds at that point.

Eddy growing frustrated tried to tackle him, unfortunately when your opponent is fast and you're not, he usually has the upper hand. Kevin rocketed back as he was socked against the jaw, suddenly the Electric Bolt was caught in Nazz's hair as she wrapped him up. Launching him up she sent him hurdling to the ground and out cold on the pavement, they quickly handed him to the police, telling them to make sure everyone was taken care of and that they would be sending someone down to interrogate before they left.

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

Double-D crept towards the large metal door that was behind the warehouse in town, behind him Sarah Jimmy and Rolf waited patiently for him to pick the lock. Double-D however was marveling at the lock instead of unlocking it, he said," Would you look at the dial coordination and pad lock configuration on this door, it is positively astounding!"

Sarah growls before asking," So are you going to open the thing or are we going to have to wait for you to marvel some more?" Double-D sighed and said," I am not sure, I can try it again but the password is just too complicated, I've tried everything that is ration to the mind of a villain, there isn't much left." Rolf rushes past him, humming he says," Rolf will try what he knows on the lock."

Rolf began punching in letters, Double-D sighs and says," Rolf I respect your heritage and all, but it is too hard of a lick for a son-" The sound of clicking caused Double-D to turn his head towards him, opening the door Rolf says," there it is done!" Sarah and Jimmy walk in, Rolf waits for Double-D but he wasn't moving anymore, waving a hand in his face he says," Hello Ed-boy are you in there?"

Double-D asks," Rolf, how did you unlock it." Rolf smiles and says," it was simple for Rolf, I merely typed in the things I know of, it seems that chicken was the password, strange isn't it?" Double-D slaps his face and says," Of course, Chicken, that was the main sacrificial animal that the lord used when he built his tower, this being is clearly connected to the tower somehow."

Rolf nods his head and follows Double-D in, unsure of Double-D assumptions, as the two make their way inside, the sound of grunting and frustration catches their ears, walking over they notice Sarah and Jimmy struggling with a door, pushing them aside politely, Double-D pushes the door open with the help of Rolf, who both struggle with it as well, once inside Double-D stops moving as soon as his eyes rest on the thing in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Ozone Lair Part 1

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

Double-D quickly forgot what they had original been doing as he once again began to marvel at the machine in front of him. Three solar panel chargers were adjusted to its sides, on the top were several flashing lights that seems to buzz in a pattern, two large pillars stood at its sides locked in place, a capsule sat atop of it and seemed to be locked down, large floating screens hovered around it as data continued to pop up and disappear.

A large gat moving caused Double-D to exit his trance, the four quickly hid behind the machine as someone walked in. Two beings stepped out into the open, both heading to the machine, stopping they began to talk. Not wanting to be seen Double-D couldn't take the risk of being seen so he just listened to the conversation going on," I just don't see what this thing has to do with the plan."

Double-D however couldn't make out the whispering voice of the second man, Photon replied after a bit," Yes but I still don't see the reason for this thing, if your master is so impressive why does he need this?" Double-D heard a chuckle from th other man, his voice seemed to be cloaked by a mask of some kind as he said," Your job is to merely get your men so that Process forty five goes ahead on schedule, my master will reveal himself with time, now do what your told or you will face the consequences, you may lack your original mind, but me and my master know who you are, if you really want to find out you will have to do as we say."

Photon growled angrily as he said," If you lie to me, so help me I will end your miserable life, now get going, I want you out of my base now!" The being seemed to just disappear for Double-D didn't hear him walk away, Photon slammed his hand on the machine and said," So this fools master wants to take over the world with Process Forty Five, hmm I will obey for now, but soon my rein will begin and I will dispose of those two personally."

Photon quickly exited the room, after the gate fell again Double-D finally moved from his spot, heading over to the computer he quickly accessed the main files, his eyes widen with surprise as he skims the folders, taking in the data that was written down. Turning he says," Alright, I think I have enough of his log entries to know what he will try to do next, let's get back before-" Suddenly a voice interrupts him," Hey you, let me out of here would you?"

Double-D turned as he faced a man sitting in a cell, across from that cell were two women and another man, the guy who called continued," Let me out of here, that being captured me, he would have killed me if you hadn't come along." Double-D growled as he thought to himself, turning he says," That would cause him to know someone was here, and what about them?" Double-D points to the other three.

The man says," He isn't going to kill them, he is going to turn them into his dark minions, they have already agreed to do so, he wants me killed because I didn't agree to his plan and wouldn't except to join him, please you have to let me out!" Double-D sighs as he rushed over and begins to unlock the door.

The cell clicked as the door opened, rushing out the man said," Oh thank you so much, you won't hear the last of this, next time we meet I will repay the favor I promise!" The man quickly ran through the door and left, Double-D nodded towards the door, him and the others quickly racing out as well. Once outside Double-D no longer spots the man.

Shrugging they quickly make their way back to their jet, Double-D was lucky he had a cloaking device installed on it, smiling he said, "The others will be glad to hear what we have found out." Sarah asks, "Um yah what exactly have we found out?" Double-D smirks and says," Wait till we get back, then I will tell you all."

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Eddy sighed in boredom turning he asks," Well what do you guys want to do while we wait for Double-D and the others?" Kevin shrugs and replies," Well the Chief did tell me that the man we captured was some dude named Elliot Bolts, apparently what he said about that man was true to, they were going to release him but I told him to send him over, Double-D still needs to interrogate him to figure out anything else."

Walking in Nazz says," Have you guys seen my uniform, I took it off and now I can't find it?" Eddy yawns while saying," Yah I threw it out." Nazz shocked says," but that is my identity, why did you throw it out!" Eddy waves his hands and says," Calm down, I threw out all of our suits, I found the others as well, they must have taken the strange black suits that double-D made, anyway I threw them out, Kevin already knew that though." Nazz asks again," And why did you do that, we will be seen without them and they will know who we are?"

Eddy yawns again as he says," Yah well Photon already saw us without our disguises on so he already knows, anyway I made Double-D edit them, I didn't like my suit so I told him to adjust each suit to the wearer." Kevin surprised says," Wow that is actually a pretty smart idea, how did you come up with it?" Eddy growled under his breath, using a fake laugh he said," Ha ha, very funny, I ain't stupid you little-"

The elevator door opened up as Double-D said while cutting Eddy off," Alright team time for a meeting!" The team quickly entered the meeting room at the top of the tower, sitting in the head chair Double-D said," Now then I have two things to tell you. While leading the covert mission, I discovered some very interesting data within the villain's computer."

Double-D withdrew a flash drive from his pocket, a large circular screen lifted from the table revealing the data on the drive. Tons of files began to upload, opening one in particular Double-D says," It seems that Photon has our identities already down." Eddy annoyed says," Yah we already knew that one captain obvious, so what?"

Double-D glared at him and said," Patience Eddy, I am getting to the point, well it seems that those Photon has entered a bit too much data into the computer for only meeting us once, it seems that there is another player in this as well, apparently Photon has another being pulling the strings." Kevin asks," Who is it?"

Double-D shakes his head and says," well from the person talking to Photon, he seems to respect this being enough to call him master, that is all I even have on him, now if you see here this file," Double-D closes the folder of them and opened up a new one, he continues," It seems that the two beings who have teamed up with him are rather secret in nature, he even admits here that he doesn't even know what the master guy looks like, and that the cameras in his base blurred out when the other being would appear, this mission of ours has gotten much more complicated I'm afraid, this Master guy wishes to build the tower that we are trying to stop, it is he who we must truly stop, in order to do that we have to take down Photon and his minion."

Jimmy asks worried," But how will we stop him Double-D, we don't even know how to find this master fellow." Double-D responds," That may be true, but the more soldiers that we capture, the closer we get to finding him, soon Photon with find a location, he won't find the bug I have placed in his computer so I will receive the data when he inserts it."

Eddy asks while yawning yet a third time," So what is the second thing you wanted to tell us anyway?" Double-D nods his head and says," right almost forgot, well you would have found out later for our next mission, anyway, I have updated all of your suits to the characteristics of each of you, please take your suit and wear it with pride!"

Hitting a button on the side of the table, the ceiling opened up, seven suits came down hanging on the metal suspension pole, they all quickly rushed over each grabbing their suits, Double-D grabbed his, they each quickly exited the room, slipping on their suits they all came out wearing their persona's clothing and attachments.

Eddy's suit was a white jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, he had a dark blue cape which was attached around the neck where stripes of red went down, on his head he wore a durable plastic eye cover where the left eye seemed to be a bit larger than the other eye cover, gold was etched along the left eye's edgings making it shimmer, on the middle of his suit was a bomb like design with an S behind it.

Double-D's suit was a dark purple, he had a small arm cape on his left shoulder which was purple with blue running down it, he had a full blue mask that had three slits on each side of the nose cover, he had a circular visor across his eyes, atop his head he wore a light purple hat, similar to his normal hat. On the middle of his shirt was the brain only it was split into segments with a bright green ball in the middle, the hint of a C marked within the circle.

Kevin's suit was dark red with black lines along the legs and arms, he had a pair of white gloves on, and his boots had three lines on the side, one line in front of the others. He was wearing a pair of light blue shades on that locked onto two strange circular discs around his ears. On his shirt was five lines, two in the back, two in the middle and one in the front.

Sarah's suit was light pink, however as it went down the legs and arms it began to change color in a strange zigzag like style of red. She had a strange bright red mouth piece on that wrapped around her head ending at her ears with similar disks to that of Kevin's. On her shirt were four circular rings around each other, spiraling out until splitting out into four directions.

Jimmy's suit was a light tannish color with light blue striping around the body and arms. Jimmy however unlike the others did not have a helmet, instead of a helmet or mask he was wearing strange leather like band that he could see out of, stretching to rather large or small sizes allowing his transformation to be easier to keep the mask on with. On his shirt was a figure being assembled from atoms.

Nazz's suit was Gold with blue around the neck and shoulders along with stripes of blue around her arms and legs. She wore a shimmering gold mask that curved slightly more up on the right side then it did on the left, on her shirt were three lines bending into curved lines, the one on top was medium compared to the others, the middle one was the largest with the one on the bottom of it the smallest of the lines.

Rolf's suit was light green with blue along the front curving from his shoulders, on his face was a dark green helmet that resembled that of a bean of some sort, a light blue visor went across his eyes bending down to cover his entire face, on his shirt was a weed like plant, four vine like leafs stretching up as roots spread down expanding it.

Double-D explained," Now then the design for each suit has been adjusted to your new persona's along with your characteristics. Eddy the emblem on your suit resembles that of a megaton bomb, showing criminals that you are the force that will crush them. Kevin your emblem is three separate lines each representing motion in time; you will show that no force will cause you to slow down for them. Sarah your emblems is a spiraling circle that at a certain point brakes out, representing your banshee like abilities, literally sending the criminals flying in fear. Jimmy your suit was actually the most difficult to pull off, what I decided with was the man of atoms, for you can rearrange your form and rebuild yourself; you will prove that no task is too big for you. Nazz as you can probably tell from your emblem, yours represents hair, the three lines showing the ability to quickly maneuver your way around foes in order to apprehend them. Rolf your emblem represents growth of course, for you control plants and the ability to bend them to your will to command them, the villains will be uprooted by your powers. Finally my emblem represents all of the parts of the brain, which together will allow one, true knowledge, with this new power I will grow in knowledge and wisdom, proving that good will always prevail!"

Eddy smirked as he said," Well all I can say is that I am loving the suit, any idea when we will get to wear them in combat?" As if answering his question for him, the alarm suddenly began to ring to life. Double-D nodded his head as he quickly pointed out which elevator to head into. Double-D, Nazz and Rolf each went up to the jet.

Heading down Kevin hopped onto the motorcycle, Eddy hopped into the jeep like vehicle along with Sarah and Jimmy, Eddy says a bit surprised," I can't believe Sock head gave me the keys to this thing, must be burning some of those brain cells!" He chuckles to himself as he revs up the engine along with Kevin.

Kevin made quick work of the junkyard and the alley and was soon roaring his motorcycle down the city streets; he could hear the sirens of several police cars in the distance, above him he could hear the soaring of the jet as it hovered above the area, trying to land. Pulling up to the curb close to the scene, he locks off the motorcycle as Eddy pulled up next to him. Turning he asks," Whoa didn't even think you knew how to drive, I figured you would have been pulled over." Eddy smirked at the comment and said," Hey if there is one thing us McGee's can do it is drive."

Double-D signaled from above as he gestured for them to move forward. Double-D shouts," Alright, from my computer I got that this being has also been turned into a super powered being, let's take him down quickly before any more destruction befalls our city." An explosion catches his attention however as he glances towards the city bank.

He gestures to them again and quickly races across the roof tops with Nazz and Rolf trailing behind him. Below Kevin quickly skids ahead watching the streets for any civilians in case of a problem should occur. Eddy arrived at the bank first, admiring its beauty before remembering why he had come there, turning he gazes around for any signs of the robber.

Double-D arrives with the others, spinning around he says confused," That's strange, I know I saw the explosion come from here?" Suddenly they are all thrust to the ground from a ton of pressure; Double-D glances up from his position noticing someone appear from atop of the building nearby. Hopping down the figure spins in a circle before landing on his feet.

Lifting the cane in his hands the pressure suddenly releases, most of the members falling to the ground trying to pick themselves up. Laughing the being says," Well it seems my presence just makes you want to bow to me." Double-D cracks his back as he asks," And are you the one responsible for this bank robbery?"

The being chuckles again as he says with a smile, a hint of a golden tooth in his mouth," Well you could say that yes, but excuse me for being rude, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ozone, you could say that with my powers you and your friends are through, I must say that the days you spent fighting crime where impressive, but I just outsmarted all of you with this here trap, and now you are all going down!"

Hitting the cane down he caused another shockwave of gravity altering it forcing them back to the ground. Growling Kevin quickly sped after him, his speed however reduced severely compared to his original speed. The two began to clash as the others tried to move from there gravity prison. Kevin managed to strike him across the jaw but Ozone swung back with his cane knocking him upside the head.

Kevin tried to maneuver the man, but do to the lack of speed now, he could only manage to dodge slightly, his luck however ended quickly as he was struck across the chest, knocking the wind out of him from the blow, he skidded across the ground where he laid silent. Eddy however managed to build up enough strength to rush at him; while his back was turned he quickly delivered a blow to his back.

Ozone was quickly sent flying into the building across from them as the gravity became normal again. Double-D quickly thanked Eddy before sending Rolf to get Kevin. Rolf quickly made his way over, however Ozone quickly stood in his way, smiling he said," Come on captain planet, let's dance!" before spinning around and knocking Rolf against the head.

Surprised that Rolf didn't launch back as much as he thought, Rolf laughed as he launched forward, Ozone sprawled across the ground before crashing into a car in the distance. Jimmy rushed out, after changing into a rhino, charging fully as he tried to ram him, Ozone flung his hand out, a large sheet of metal quickly slammed into Jimmy causing him to lose his footing and tumble to the ground.

Double-D gasps as he says," What how did that happen…" Ozone chuckles as he says," I bet you never thought I would have a second power did you? With the ability to manipulate gravity, I have magnetic properties as well, you could call it a second best really, it will just make this party more fun though, so which one of you fools is next?" A harsh grin spreading across his face as he glances across them.

**If anyone guesses where I came up with the idea for Eddy's suit design (the base design not color) I will let you know the identity of master early (unless you don't want to know**). **I may try to draw them in their suits, what do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Ozone Lair Part 2

**Uptown Peach Creek…..**

Eddy approached Ozone with a wide grin on his face, Ozone replies," Well, well looks like I got a dance partner, come on bro show me your moves!" Eddy nodded his head slightly before charging at him, Ozone waved his hand like before, a truck was hurled at Eddy. Ozone was taken by surprised when he broke through seemingly unharmed.

Plowing into Ozone Eddy quickly socked him across the jaw; Eddy however was also surprised at the amount the guy could take, because he was struck across the side of the head before he could react. Smiling Ozone rushed at him while Eddy quickly balanced to block the attack. Ozone managed to land his mark before Eddy shoved him back launching him back into the street.

Double-D and Nazz both charged on his sides, Nazz and Rolf using their powers to wrap him up, Double-D and Sarah both attacked him with their powers, Sarah using her wail while Double-D began launching his mind attack at him. Ozone was forced to the ground as the two approached. Double-D says," What's the matter, can't take a little force?"

Ozone chuckles as he replies," that's funny, I was about to say that too." Surrounding Ozone was a strange field of energy, propelling his arms out he forced Double-D and Sarah away, launching them, Sarah was hurled into a car before sliding across the ground. Double-D stood up from the building he wacked into.

He wiped a red substance from his mouth, his eyes grew a little larger by it, he said," I got to start being careful, this guy is tougher than I thought, let's think, how can beat him, he controls gravity…"Rolf and Nazz both struck at Ozone, who was able to dodge them barely as he hopped back between them. Nazz launched a power attack as her air formed a fist.

Rolf launched roots entangling Ozone in them, Nazz's attach struck him head on causing him to sky rocket, hitting the ground, he flopped onto his back before coughing, he growled angrily as he slammed his cane down supremely hard. The pressure of the air became so thick it caused everyone onto the ground.

Standing up Ozone chuckles as he walks over to Double-D, leaning down he says," alright kiddies, time for the big boy to get out, when your more serious about fighting, you know what I look like, see you around kids!" With that Ozone quickly disappeared. Rubbing his neck Eddy shouts," what was that?" Double-D sighs and says," that was defeat Eddy and it sure doesn't feel good…"

Kevin clutched at his arm while walking over, sighing he says," your telling me, man does failure hurt. How are the others holding up?" Double-D glances to Kevin's arm before saying," Well the seven fractures in your arm tell me you are of more medical assistance Kevin?" Kevin tried to shrug, wincing at the pain when he moved his broken arm, he replied," Nah it will be fine, just check on the others will ya?"

Jimmy rushes to Sarah's side, he glances at the wound that was on her side when she hit the car, Double-D was trying to assist Rolf and Nazz up when Jimmy tackled him, he shouts," Double-D, Sarah needs help she is hurt!" Double-D politely pushes him off before walking over to Sarah, bending down he says as he examines it," Well it does seem to be bleeding, but it won't need immediate treatment, why don't you help Sarah back to the ship and I will check on her and Kevin at the base."

Jimmy nodded his head and picked up Sarah by one arm, sliding out of his reach Sarah says," I'll be fine Jimmy, I can walk on my own, alright double-D I hope you know what you're doing, it has been almost a week since Ed is missing, he may be an idiot but he helpful in certain circumstances, what do you think happened to him?"

Double-D sighed, he knew that everyone was trying to avoid talking about Ed, they didn't want to think the worst, sighing again Double-D says," I'm not sure, if anything he is doing just fine, I have confidence in Eddy and Kevin's suggestion, he is definitely alright, now then, let's not waste any more time fellows, we must head back to the base, perhaps our little spy bug picked up some information!"

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

Photon growled as he slammed is hands across his keyboard, his system continued to report the heroes and their actions as he tried to continue his work, what he was doing, for whatever reason, he found that he could hear something calling to what he was trying to find. Images flashed as he sighed and said," Only two days until its ready…"

"I see your studying for your project?" Photon quickly exited the browser he was on and began to check on the heroes status, he growled again and said," Yes, it seems the heroes are growing with their powers, I am not sure about this plan of yours, how do you know this Master of yours will even succeed these heroes are very resistant?"

The Lunar Shade chuckled as he replied," Your thinking too much into the direct matter Photon, my master sees these heroes as a joke, can't you tell by looking at them?" Photon gazed back to the screen, he says," I really don't have a clue what you're getting at, what am I looking for?" the Lunar Shade continued," Why you're looking at them of course, can't you see it in their eyes?"

Photon turned to face him, a blank energy coming from him, he says," Say what now, what are you talking about, I can't read their minds!" the Lunar Shade rolls his eyes and says," Four of them don't trust the other to lead, two of them think they are getting stiffed out of the equation, one of them is worried about the stability of the team, and five of them are at a disagreement."

Photon turned back to the heroes before looking to the Lunar shade, he asks with a harsh tone as he grips him by the neck," What is your game here jester, what are you hiding from me that your Master is telling you, and just who is this Master!" The Lunar Shade blasted him to the ground before saying," Watch your step Photon, my Master still needs you for his plan, listen to us now or he will call upon who you are and will use him instead."

Photon shoves him out of the way before replying," then tells your Master that if he so wishes to have my help… To tell me where he is building this tower, you have kept it long enough from me, what purpose is this tower, what significance does it have and where are you building it because I know you have started construction, my men have delivered enough metal and supplies to redesign this base and build it twice as large."

The Lunar shade smirks before saying," All in time Photon, all I can tell you now is that we have a third employer who shares our materials, half of the materials have gone to him." Photon asks," Who is this other employer?" The Lunar Shade responds," He is O-"The Lunar Shade suddenly clutches his skull as he is forced to the ground, Photon suddenly feels a very powerful source of energy as The Lunar shade continues to shake.

The energy disperses as The Lunar shade rises again, blood began to run down from his nose as he said," I am sorry master is won't happen again." Wiping his face he turns and walks into the shadows disappearing. Photon turns to where he had been and says," What was that?" Suddenly a voice appears around him, it was cloaked with both male and female voices," You think yourself to intelligent Photon, in time you will learn to listen to my voice and hear what I have to tell you, now meet your new partner, he will be waiting for you at the summit of the construction site, there you two will discuss about his idea."

Photon sigh but nods his head and replies," very well, I will leave as soon as I can." The voice replies before fading," Good, there is hope for you yet then…" Photon sits back in his seat, opening up his browser he quickly locates what he had been looking for before, he quickly enters in an entry into one of the many files, turning he walks away closing out the program, his browser still up.

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Double-D parked the jet as the others made their way to the meeting room. It took Double-D surprisingly much more time then he thought to fix the ship, apparently there was still a strange gravity force around it from the attack. Walking into his room he quickly got to work trying to figure out the newest news around.

Eddy tossed a ball at the wall across from him, now in his normal attire he was bored and decided to have some fun since he hadn't had any for the past few days. Turning with a smirk he says," Hey Kevin buddy old pal, mind coming over here for a minute?" Kevin shook his head as he said," It won't work Eddy, I am not going to amuse you by letting you scam me into something."

Eddy shrugs and says," Oh well, I just thought you might want one of these things I found but it all good if you don't." Kevin glanced at the object within Eddy's hand. A set of keys were hung across his fingers, Kevin asks," What is that?" Eddy smirks again as he says," Nothing, just a set a keys." Kevin growls as he asks," Yah what do they go too?"

Eddy twirls them before saying," the motorcycle." Kevin surprised shouts," Hey give that back!" Eddy replies," you're going to have to take them from my hand." Kevin smirks as, using his super speed, he snatches the keys out of Eddy's hand, smiling he says," That was too easy Eddy." He suddenly realized what he had said and thought about it for a minute.

He didn't get too long to think about it as he was drenched in water; he turned to see a strange canon like machine hanging from the ceiling. Eddy bursts out laughing as he says," your too easy Kevin!" Kevin glances back to the keys, a string was laced through it and led to the canon, shaking his head he says," Dang I can't believe you got me."

Hitting him in the shoulder he says," well that just gives me a reason to get back at you, better watch your back Eddy, never know when I could strike." Kevin chuckles as he walks away, Eddy actually surprised at the comment and a bit scared. Laughing Rolf says," It is funny Stump of an Ed-boy, how much you have grown yes, only months prior you were as spoiled as great Nana's cabbage in the summer, she was such a sweet woman."

Rolf began to retell some old story of his life in his country before Double-D bursts through the door, startling them as they all turned to look at him, seeing Kevin Double-D asks," Um aren't you supposed to be in the medical station?" Kevin shrugs again, trying to shake off the sudden jolt of pain, he says," It wasn't as bad as you thought; only a sprained shoulder, I can take that without much effort."

Double-D sighs before saying," Fine but I will look at it later, oh yes Jimmy, Sarah will be fine soon, wrapped up the wound and bandaged it up. Now then you're probably wondering why I barged in, sorry for getting distracted like that, now then it seems that Photon is meeting someone at the construction site, apparently this Master fellow has recruited people of his own, from his description he is building something with Master, I believe this is the where the tower is being constructed."

Kevin say," Whoa that is serious, right here in our territory, what are we going to do about it?" Smiling Double-D said," We will get rid of them, we can't go now they might be expecting something like that, I will send a spy bot and it will record what's going on there, I will continue to update my computer until I find more."

The others nod their heads as he leaves the room, smiling he says," Well it seems my leadership skills are quite improved them they have been, thank you powers for the excellent knowledge." Double-D sat back down and opened his computer system, he opened up the villains computer again, searching through several folders he began to read through some of the items again, sighing he says," I don't get how this guy thinks, he is rather random in his category, he doesn't stay on topic for very long before changing to something else, I wonder what is going on, on his side of all of this."

Double-D was preparing to close the villains profile, suddenly something caught his eyes, a webpage had been left open. Shrugging he opened it, his face contorted into confusion as he says," What the heck is this!" A picture of the front of a comic appeared, it was the same one they had seen in Ed's room and that had the same villain on it.

Double-D leaned back in his chair, his head racing with thought as he tried to figure exactly what was going on. He says to himself," Of course, the comic in Ed's room, Photon looking exactly like the villain on the comic, the villain using chicken as a password, and this, I had my doubts but… Ed is Photon." A cynical laugh echoed inside of his head as a contorted voice said," Well it seems that you have found out Photon's little secret, not even he knows who he was, a major thanks to me of course, couldn't have him ruining all of my plans with that idiot right away could I?"

Double-D says," Master, it must me you, how is it you are speaking to me?" Master chuckles as he says," Come now, even you must realize that my power is much more impressive than any of yours, I have increased intelligence along with advanced mental ability, a universal power that allows me to contact a single person no matter where they are, do you realized that at this very moment I could kill all of you within a minute?"

Double-D gasps as he says," Yo-"Cutting him off Master says," but why haven't I, it is really simple Eddward, with your advanced brain you should know? It is because none of you threaten me, I will take over, with the help of Ed and the other villains the tower will be built, and the destruction that once was, will re awaken."

Double-D shouts," What are you planning with Photon and your new pawn!" Master says," Let's say it has to do with Ozone and Photon combining their abilities to create a tower for him, at this moment they are finishing their designs on Photons newest base, Ozone will destroy you along with your friends, you have faced is power and you know there is no winning."

Double-D shouts as the voice fades," we will see wont we!" Rushing out of his room he caught everyone by surprise as he shouts," Come on, we are putting an end to Ozone and Photon, I don't want them finishing there project!" The others quickly caught up to Double-D who was surprisingly moving faster than usual, Kevin waved goodbye, deciding to stay back for this one.

Double-D wasted no time entering his jet before he started it up and in no time was at the construction site. Double-D was as surprised as the others at the complexity of the base they were looking at, it was much smaller than their above ground, but telling at the large rods going through the ground, Double-D could tell there was more.

Photon shouts as he sees them," Well it seems the heroes have come at last, do you wish to be defeated by me again?" Double-D shouts as the other begin to hop out," You're going down this time E-Photon!" Double-D knew he couldn't expose Ed, it wouldn't go well for anyone and Photon wouldn't even know what he was talking about.

Photon chuckles as he says," Listen hear you annoying bugs, I will crush you like the worthless vermin you are, I would surrender to us now before you hurt yourselves, maybe I will give you mercy." "Oh come on man, no need to be generous or nothing, let's get down and boogey before we throw the stakes out there!"

Ozone appeared from the top of the building, hopping down he says," Now hear this heroes, I let you off easy last time, but now things will get serious!" Smiling Double-D says," Good because we won't hold back either; we went easy because we were hoping to change you, now we are going to stop you!" Eddy laughs and say," So let's just skip the whole talking and get down to the fighting, not like these guys have sensibility in their bodies!"

Double-D wishes he could have explained how wrong he was, but he also hopped down with them as the others began to charge out. Pointing he quickly send Eddy, Nazz, and Jimmy after Photon. Rolf followed after him as the two raced up to Ozone. Laughing he says," Alright, let's go again then, you both have had a turn, but I don't object to a danc-"

Rolf struck out quickly knocking Ozone back, Ozone wipes his face before rushing out at him, blocking however Rolf says," you have made a mockery of Rolf and his friends, dance with the back end of Rolf's shoe! Ozone was kicked back as Double-D struck out as well nailing him with a jab to the stomach; Ozone however quickly flung his hands out hurling tons of metal scraps and broken pieces at them.

Rolf used his powers to cover the metal, but the rapid attack burst through hurling both of them aside. Ozone slammed his cane down as the pressure of the metal on top of them rose exponentially; both tried to hold back against it but were outmatched by the weight. Ozone was struck from behind again as Eddy flew and hit into the pile of dirt nearby.

Mumbling he says," Lucky shot!" before racing back at Photon, who was taking on the other two. All three got back up at the same time, turning Rolf blasts a pod from his hand, Ozone startled by the attack was sent flying back when it exploded, Rolf charges out towards him only to be stopped by several pieces of metal clasping around him.

Double-D growled as he said," Let go of him you brute!" He launched a beam of energy from his mind causing Ozone to stop his attack as he clutched at his skull. Rolf quickly seeing his chance rushes out and launched a tree trunk like punch into his stomach, Ozone hurls back and collides with a large metal brace, falling down he finally lays silent.

Double-D and Rolf turn to the others, both in time to see Photon grabs Nazz by the throat. Her powers die down as he continues his grasp; Jimmy flies down at him but is quickly blasted down. Eddy was already lying in a ditch ten feet away, apparently he had been skyrocketed into the air before plummeting to the earth again.

Rolf and Double-D both strike Photon causing him to release Nazz as he is force forward. Spinning as he tossed her aside he says," I suppose you two are willing to fight me as well then?" Double-D nods his head as he stands ready, Rolf doing the same. Photon however is the first to strike as he launches a beam from his hands, forcing both back.

Taking the advantage he quickly rushes out striking at Rolf. Double-D quickly launches into the way as he strikes him in the stomach. Rolf angrily bashes his head against Photon's, both getting hurt from the hit. Photon quickly regains his movement as Rolf launches at him again. Photon tries to move only to find that he is caught, Nazz smiles as she says," Don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Hearing Eddy's voice he turns as Eddy says," They might catch you off guard!" Eddy socks him directly in the face launching him back; smashing through one of the oxygen tanks on the side of the building a large explosion launches Photon into the air before he falls and hits the ground. Double-D rushes trying to get to him before he could move.

Photon however was on his feet before he reached him, one of his legs however seemed to be damaged, Double-D shouts," Now you are going down!" Photon shouts back," you will never take me down, my goal will be seen!" Double-D rushes out trying to strike him, suddenly they all stop as a loud thundering boom is heard.

They all turn in the direction to see Ozone standing there, smiling as his golden tooth shimmers he says," I think it's time to get down and boogey!" He slammed his cane down again, this time however the entire ground below them, that had been black before, was now flashing with colors, Ozone smiles as he says," Now it is party time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: The Ozone Lair Part 3

**Construction site/Photon Citadel…..**

Ozone rocketed out towards the heroes; skates were now present on the bottom of his shoes, sliding around Double-D he knocked into Eddy, sending him into Rolf. Rolf hopping out of the way tried to wrap him with his vine attack, chuckling Ozone spun in the air, slicing through the vines before landing again, swinging around he latched onto Double-D's helmet and sent him to the ground.

Kevin quickly ran into him trying to strike him across the stomach, a metal layer of armor was now visible on his person, smiling he wacked Kevin across the head, Eddy leaped off of Nazz and Rolf's attacks, sending him flying towards the enemy. Flinging his cane up he swung it out bashing Eddy across the stomach.

Eddy plowed into the ground near Double-D, now up Double-D growled as he used his powers to grab Ozone, Ozone struggled trying to free himself, suddenly a blast from behind knocked Double-D over. Snatching him by the neck, Photon said," Remember what we were talking about before, don't take your eyes off your opponent, they might catch you off guard!"

Dropping him, Photon kicked him across the ribs sending Double-D into the ground again, Getting blown forward, Photon glances back towards Sarah, however the charging Rhino caught him off guard sending him into the side of the building, falling to the ground he hit the ground motionless. Jimmy changed back into his normal form; a sudden amount of pressure ran into his body as Ozone's cane touched him.

His entire body became still, he could no longer move his body. Ozone turned and said," Alright I am going start this little party game, for each question you get right I will allow one of you to approach forward, choose who you want to I don't really care, however for the questions you get wrong, your little pal here will have his gravity force increased, after a certain amount of losses however I am afraid he will go, splat, if you know what I mean?"

Double-D growled silently, sighing he replies," Very well, we are choosing Breeze to go forward when we answer correctly." Ozone says," Alright then, First question, true or false: The rock and roll king, ain't got nothing on the disco king?" Eddy replies quickly," Heck yah that's true, no one can beat The Disco King!" Ozone smiles and replies," alright, that's one point."

Kevin walked forward a few feet until Ozone rose his hand up, smiling he says," Alright now, which of these records by the Disco King, was the biggest seller: A, Funk it up. B, Ain't nothing but Disco. Or C, It's Boogey Time?" Nazz asks confused," Wait say who, what is that a song?" Double-D asks," Does anyone have a clue what that is, I can't even register anything with my brain."

Ozone growled a little as he shouts," What's wrong with you all, ain't none of you got any sense at all!" Eddy says," Yah the answer's C." Everyone turns to him, Eddy continues," Everyone knows that it was the, It's Boogey Time, Record that got The Disco King his name and got him the platinum record." Ozone nods his head and says surprised," Well what do you know, alright you got another lucky shot, alright move forward!"

Kevin did as instructed and stopped again, Ozone scratched his head, a large grin appeared on his face as he said," alright, this one will be for the win, seeing as your buddy there is already at me practically, alright final question….. What was the date that The Disco King gave away his Metal of Funk to a lucky audience member at his big Disco club unveiling?"

Kevin growls and shouts," What is up with these questions, how are we supposed to know something so unknown to the world!" Double-D nods and adds," This is the trickiest question that I could have thought he would ask, it is a date question." Eddy sighs and says," January 4th, at 7:56 at night." Ozone turns with the others as they stare blankly at him.

Double-D says," Eddy this is hardly the time to guess, we need to think about the ques-" Ozone interrupted him and asked," How did you know that?" Eddy smirks as he says," Well it was my favorite day to date I guess, I was that lucky audience member, I answered the most questions about you correct, I don't know why Doub- I mean Cerebral doesn't remember me showing him that metal every time he comes over."

Ozone says surprised," So there is someone who still likes the funk of disco, I thought the world was replaced my all those tech loving folks, so then you should be able to name the Disco King then right?" Ozone seemed a bit shaky as he asked the question, Eddy scratched his chin for a moment, smiling he said," Yah, it's Maxwell Funk."

Ozone gripped at his head as his body began to flash a bright green color, his body began to shake as he dropped his cane to the ground, rushing over Jimmy raced behind the group turning around when he knew it was safe, the green around Ozone suddenly burst, a shockwave of green energy pushed them back a bit before they looked back.

Ozone was now lying on the ground, slowly rising he turned towards them, Double-D says," alright everyone get ready for anything!" Ozone suddenly burst into laughing, grabbing at his face he said," I feel so free now, I got to hand it to you, if it hadn't been for your pal Eddy over there I sure would have been a goner."

Double-D asks surprised," Wait, how do you know Eddy?" Ozone chuckled as he said," well you don't think I wouldn't remember the name of my biggest fan do you, the last time I saw him, he was backstage with me getting the metal from me, I made sure to ask him his name of course, and that is when I told him my name, my true name."

Double-D says angered," Wait you knew we wouldn't know your name!?" Ozone chuckled again and replied," I could sense something in your pal over there, I knew he was the source that could break me of my imprisonment." Double-D asks curiously," What do you mean imprisonment?" Ozone replies," Well you see, I didn't want these powers, but this little jester guy appeared out of nowhere, he offered me it, I tried to turn it down but he wouldn't have it, so he pretty much brainwashed me and gave me the powers, Eddy there freed me."

Eddy says," I didn't even know it was you Maxwell, so now what are you going to do, go back to making your records?" Maxwell shakes his head and says," In due time little man, but right now I got one heck of a score to settle!" Maxwell closed his hand into a fist, metal around him suddenly crunched, smiling he said," Well would you look at that, I still got my powers, this is going to be fun when I get my hand on that little jester!"

Double-D stops him before he leaves, he asks," Wait, even though you were using your powers for evil, I was wondering if you would join our team, I think your mental abilities will come in quite nicely." Maxwell smiles and says," Well, seeing as how you all helped me out, I guess there is no harm in joining you, I will help you by gathering info, sound like a party?"

Double-D simply nodded his head, Eddy says," Alright we got the Disco king on our side!" Kevin smirks and says while slapping him on the back," Way to go there Eddy, if it wasn't for that skill in answering those questions we wouldn't have gotten Jimmy or Ozone, it's kind of cool that you knew that too, kind of."

Walking over Maxwell says," Alright, I would suggest you all get back to your base now, I will report back to you when I get some info, until then you might want to be checking the radio and keeping track of the city, way I hear it from this master guy, one heck of a party is going to take place real soon." Maxwell walks away, Sarah shouts," Hold up bub, who is this Master guy!?" Turning Maxwell replies," Don't know, he didn't show his face, he only told me, in due time his plan would unfold and the world would be his, when I get more data for you I will give the call."

Double-D turning says," Alright Photon your coming with u-" Double-D stops talking as he gazes to the spot Photon had been, which was now empty and only a dent remained where he had clashed against the metal. Double-D asked confused," Wait where did he go?" Kevin shouts as he tackles Double-D out of the way," Dude look out!"

A beam of energy suddenly fired out from above them. Looking up the team all spot the top of the building had now lifted from its resting place, inside a figure seemed to be controlling it, speakers on the outside said," You may have gotten the better of me before, but now I will take you all down and then the plan will proceed without delay!"

Double-D immediately recognizing his voice, quickly darts off, he shouts behind him," Distract him for a bit, will be back shortly." Eddy rolled his eyes but turned his attention to the looming machine in front of them. Sending another blast of energy, the seven quickly dodged out of the way, turning Eddy shouts," Hey Maxwell can't you take care of this guy for us?"

Maxwell sliding out of the way of another blast shouts back," Sorry bout that little man, but that thing is just built to well, how about this, let's start attacking this guy then figure out what to do next, sound like a party?" Eddy nods his head as he, turning to Rolf who instantly launches him up, grabs hold of the bottom of the cannon, safe form its blast.

Down below Kevin was trying to distract Photon as Rolf was launching rocks and other material towards the machine, it not seeming to do much, however he continued this. Sarah continued to shout at the ship, but her attacks seemed to ricochet off of the metal and come back towards them, Jimmy had transformed into a bird and, after landing, quickly turned into a bear and tried to tear through the metal around him.

Eddy threw punches at the metal, and managed to knock a lot of damage into it, suddenly a blast of energy hit him, sending him back a bit, looking up he is surprise to see a rather large robot appear from an entrance into the machine, that quickly shut after he left. Aiming its weapon system at him it began to fire upon Eddy.

Jimmy rushed into the robot, tearing through one of its arm before dislodging it, the robot however quickly spun around and blasted him several times, sending him flying back, his form shifting back before he slid to the edge of the ship. Eddy quickly taking the advantage as he hopped onto the robot and began to bash on its head.

Down below Sarah and Nazz were both teaming up trying to defeat the robots, that had popped up only minutes ago, Sarah continued to blow them back sending them crashing into the building in front of them, as Nazz smashed them with her hair, as it took the form of a fist. Rolf quickly took out the three robots that were sneaking up, however he was caught off guard and nailed in the side by another robot.

Seeing him in trouble, Kevin quickly lashed out and smashed through the four robots that were heading for Rolf, before smashing the one that had him pinned. The two quickly turned their attention to the hoard of robots that were now pouring from the building. Nodding to each other Rolf snatched onto Kevin, sprouting large sharp thorns from the ground, and strapping them to his back.

The two quickly sped out towards the robots, Rolf slicing through them with his thorns as Kevin avoided the ones that would get to close. Nearby Nazz and Sarah were now back to back, both had gotten surrounded by robots, each tried to take out as many as they could before one might get the advantage and hit them back.

Sarah managed to blow them back in time for the two to escape, Nazz spun around quickly and lashed out with her hair again, smashing several robots. One of them however managing to escape her attack. Rushing out he struck her against the side, knocking her into Sarah, the two hit the ground before flipping off of each other.

Two more robots appeared as they lunged at them, Rolf and Kevin both appeared in a flash, Rolf leaping off before stabbing his remaining thorns into two of them, as Kevin bashed the head of the final robot in. The four high fived each other for defeating the robots. A sudden clicking sound made all of them turn to see where it was coming from.

Meanwhile Eddy had managed to finally take down the large robot, who after cutting him, got his entire body ripped apart by a powerful downward fist punch. Eddy rushed out striking several robots that appeared around him, one catching him by the foot making him trip and hit his head against the side of the ship.

A sudden figure appeared in his vision as he looked up, Jimmy was hanging onto the ledge of the ship, slowly slipping off. Shaking his head he says," Curly Cue, dang it all, that kid has to get in trouble doesn't he?" Eddy quickly kicked the robot that was trying to grab him, spinning he began to break his way through the enemies that were now piling on him.

He was half way to Jimmy when something nailed him in the back, he could feel a scorching pain run through his back as he hid behind cover, turning he could see the flickering of the fire that was still present, rushing across to another guarding spot, he spotted a robot, similar to the large one he had fought, only this one was sporting a flamethrower.

Firing another blast of fire, Eddy quickly got to the other side safely, he could hear this robot, unlike the others, had legs because it was stomping towards him, reaching his destination he quickly flipped over the top of the guard before kicking it in the side of the leg. The robot only tilted down as it swerved to blast Eddy.

Eddy however managed to escape the blast by a hair, as it seemed by the small fire that was on his left hair, which he quickly put out. Breathing heavily he waited for the robot to move again. After not hearing it for a few minute he takes a look around the corner, a blast of fire literally phased by his head making him jump, before he rushed away, trying not to get scorched.

Jimmy was struggling to pull himself up, noticing Eddy's predicament he shouted towards him," Come on Eddy, you can match that big fella, just act like he were a customer and, you were trying to scam that tank on its back." Eddy actually managing to get what Jimmy was referring too, hopped around as he said," well my friend, it seems that you have in need of a new fire place, I know how to fix fire problems, it's as easy as."

Eddy hopped around trying to spin around the robot, eddy continued," One." He hopped again," Two." Hopping once again," Three!" He leapt out of the way and towards another cover, the robot at this time, had its back to the large fire growing behind it. It aimed its weapon at Eddy's direction, with the direct intention of roasting where he was.

It took careful aim and clicked the trigger, by which time the fire behind him heated up the capsule on his back, igniting the fire. Eddy, who was safe from the robot bits behind cover, hopped outwards as the explosion was over, his eyes widening in surprise at what he sees, while he had been protected from the robot parts and the robot in general, jimmy was now faced with two possibilities, either fall to his death or get burned by the smoldering hot robot bits that were rushing towards him.

Eddy watched as Jimmy closed his eyes and released his grip from the metal he was holding, Eddy says full of shock and a bit of sadness that weld up," Jimmy…." He closed his eyes as he punched his fist down. Suddenly the sound of an engine caught his attention, looking up again he heard," It sure is a good thing I got here when I did."

Double-D waved from the inside of his jet, on the top entering the jet, was Jimmy. Eddy smiled and said a bit irritated," Took ya long enough Sock Head." Double-D smirked and said," Sorry, I had to modify the jet really quickly, the hovering mode is now activated." Eddy smiled slightly and said," This is your luckiest day Curley Cue."

Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, and Kevin were all speechless at the twenty foot tall robot that emerged from the entry way of the building. Towering over them the colossal robot loomed down towards them, its red eye flashed as it spun around its head. Splitting from its body, it's two arms lowered down to the ground, each floating as it quickly sped forward, its lower half consisted of two treads.

Kevin reacting the fastest, quickly rushed forwards trying to strike it, the robot however quickly pinpointed his location, its hand quickly meeting him half way to it. Kevin dodged the hand, however his surprise left him open and he was hit with the other, it felt like a car hitting him as he was launched back.

Behind them, Maxwell, who had been trashing the robots that were getting too close to them, noticed the large robot. Shaking his head he races towards it, knowing it would see him he levitated three destroyed robots and launched them at it. Taking the bait the robot attacked both robots, the final one hitting it in the stomach.

Nothing however seemed to have taken effect as he quickly struck out towards Maxwell, hopping out of the way in the nick of time, he quickly picked up Kevin and tugged him back. Sarah sent a blast of sonic waves at the robot, who actually seemed to be effected by it, and was forced back a bit. Rolf and Nazz both taking this time to launch there fist attacks.

The robot was knocked back again and fell onto its back. The team cheered thinking they had taken it down, suddenly the treads quickly sped up which surprisingly lifted the body up as well, launching its fist out, it managed to knock the group and separate them. One arm quickly went after one half while the other went towards the other.

Kevin, and Sarah where forced to the right, taking on the right hand. Sarah tried to blast it with her sonic boom, however this seemed to be less effective to the hand, then it was to the main body, Kevin struck it multiple times as he raced around it. Flicking him back he skidded to a halt. Sarah rushed to Kevin, hopping onto his shoulders he quickly protested, shouting at him she says," Just get me closer to that thing!"

Kevin sighing quickly sped towards the hand, Sarah screeched at it again, only this time managing to actually shut it down from a system crash, the hand fell to the ground, pulling to a stop Kevin tilts his head and says," Well what do you know, it worked, nice going." Sarah smirked and replied," Hey it worked on the big guy so why not the hands?"

Kevin nodded his head slightly, suddenly the two are sent crashing to the ground. Rising above them the hand slowly sparks out as it raises above them. The hand tries to crush them, but is suddenly stopped in midair. Maxwell approached, smiling he said," This one however, I can control." Focusing more on the hand he quickly turns it around.

Nazz continued hitting the robot arm as Rolf continued wrapping it with vines and different plants, the hand seemed to have had enough of it and burst through its entanglement, causing Rolf to rocket back, it headed directly for Nazz. Knocking her across the stomach it launched her all the way into a few trees nearby, falling to the ground she stirs slowly until falling again, unconscious.

The hand sped directly at her again, suddenly it was met with a collision with the other hand, the two both crunching the other one as they were smashed against the side of the building. Maxwell wiped the sweat from his head as he said," Dang that was one heck of a dance routine to handle, I think I am all out of funk on this one."

Turning they all look to the robot that had caused this trouble, it however was levitating metal in front of it, its arms being recreated. Kevin says completely stunned," No way dude, this is impossible, it will just recreate its arms….." Rolf nods and replied," Yes it looks that way too Rolf as well." Something suddenly drops from the sky, slamming down into the robots head, it bursts through the bottom of the robot as a large spark flashed before an explosion sent a large shockwave outward.

Eddy rose from the crater he had made, smiling he says," What can I say, he couldn't stand a mega ton of Eddy, I am just too much to handle." Disregarding the terrible joke they all regroup as they return their attention to the ship ahead of them, the ship however was now moving back to the top of the building, a strange field emerged around the building as it landed.

Landing down, Double-D and Jimmy hop out of the Jet, sighing he says," sorry guys, I didn't think I would be gone for that long, I had to modify the jet before I could come and it kind of made things difficult on me, it seems as though there is a force field around this base. Obviously Photon will still be using it, now we know where to make out final assault, lets head back to the base, I believe we have all earned a break, an a serious medical checkup, you guys are banged up pretty bad." Entering the jet again, they all quickly take off, unknown to them, the strange piece of metal on the bottom of the ship that flashed suddenly.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: A real hot head

**Lower Peach Creek…..**

A figure sat at the corner in the back of a night club, a few other tables across from him, a few men were engaging in high stake blackjack, a slim smile crosses his face as he rose from his seat and walked over. Tilting his hat back, which had five strange teeth along it, he said," Mind if I play a few rounds mates?" The men turned to him.

The man was wearing a green vest on with black pants, a pair of alligator boots shimmered at his feet as he took a seat. The man in front said," Very well, I only hope you have the payment when you lose." The man smirked as he said," deal the cards, unless you're afraid to lose money?" The man grunted before sitting down and passing out two cards to the other men.

Flipping the first cards, each man seemed to have a higher amount then the new comer did, each smirking as they looked to their high cards. The dealer smirked as he said," alright so what you going to do." Smirking back at him he replies," Why don't you it' me mate, at least that will actually get this game going."

The dealer, agitated once again, watched him flip his second card, combined with his five, he now had nine. Giving him another card it was only a two. The dealer snickered to himself as he turned to the man. He replies," Hit me again." The dealer once again flipped a card. This time he got a seven, he was now at 18. The man said once again," it' me." The dealer rolled his eyes as he flipped a three.

The man smiled as he said," looks like I win mate." The dealer shouts," You don't win until I flip my cards, for all you know I have a blackjack." The man replies quickly," Ah but you don't have a Blackjack." The dealer turns to his cards. Flipping them over he says in shock," what but you're not allowed to win, me and my boys made sure no one can win, you must have cheated, and you know what we do to cheaters right!"

The three guys that were near him snatched him by his vest, pulling him out of the chair he was thrown across the room and hit into the wall on the far side. His head spun before he turned back to them, the four men were now surrounding him, he said with a slight chuckle," Hey I can't cheat if the game I rigged, you tried to cheat me out of my winnings, so you're the crooks here."

The guy on his right slugged him in the stomach, the guy with him kneed him in the face and they slammed him against the wall, turning him on his back they twisted his arm towards his back, he let out a short grunt as the dealer says," Well unfortunately for you, we could care less who was the cheater, because either way you lose, alright boys, take him in back and take care of this joke!"

The man was tossed through another room, crashing into the wall on the inside, the three men walking in as they shut the door behind them. The man was once again grabbed by his vest, the guy on his right socked him across the jaw as one of the other guys kicked him across the stomach, spinning around the last guy kicked him across the face, sending him crashing through the portable table nearby them.

The man spat blood from his mouth, his eye slowly swelling up as everything began to go fuzzy. The bigger guy walked up again, slugging down he tried to end him, suddenly in a flash of light the man's arm was blown off of him. A stream of energy whirled around them before they were all torn into nothing.

A figure appeared from the strange light, he was rather short, and had a strange helmet on his head, reaching his hand down it said with a smile," Mr. Ace Backster, I have a proposition for you, that you won't want to refuse." Ace's eyes lit up as the smaller man smiled into his face. Stretching his arm out Ace took his hand and pulled himself up.

Wiping the blood from his nose he said," If you can show me how you took out those guys, I will definitely take that deal of yours." The Lunar Shade smiled and said," Excellent choice Mr. Backster, you won't regret it by a long shot." Grasping his hand tighter, Ace shrieked as he felt his body ignite and burn from within.

Somewhere in the process he had blacked out, waking up he noticed the figure was no longer there, he wouldn't have believed it had it been for the note that was now in front of him, reaching out slowly he picked it up, it read," A wise choice Mr. Ace, My Master will inform you later on his mission for you, any trouble you get in from now, will personally be dealt with by My Master, you are safe in his care, welcome to the brotherhood…." A smile slipped across his face, he says," I think it's time for some fun in this club!"

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Eddy walked around the main living quarters of the base as the others lied back enjoying the television that they had there, on the TV was the third installment of the fish network, for whatever reason they didn't seem to notice how terrible it really was. Eddy finally having enough shouts," alright, Double-D has been in his room for way to long, what could he possibly be thinking about with that oversized cranium that could possibly take this long!"

Kevin sighing says," Calm down dude, he has a lot to think about who knows what he is trying to do in there right now." Walking in Maxwell said," your pal has a point little man, that friend of yours in there has his mind set on this situation, let him sit as long as he needs, like I said in my famous album, With time comes the greatest of achievements, rush things and your doomed to fail."

Eddy nodded his head, smiling he says," yah your right guys, I will wait it out and hope that Double-D can find a solution to the problem at hand." Eddy walked over and sat on the chair near the others, finally deciding to relax. Inside of the sealed off door however, there was an entirely different matter at hand.

Double-D rubbed his sleepy and tired eyes, yawning he says tom himself," There has to be something connecting, Ed to Photon besides this comic, why would he choose to be a villain, that doesn't even sound like the Ed I know, if anything he would have used his powers for good, so why is it he is out enemy, how is this possible."

Double-D flicked on his computer again, opening the files he received from Photons computer he quickly began searching through them, surprisingly Ed or Photon was keeping excellent track of his time and the different things he was accomplishing. The luckiest thing was that Photon kept his computer from his original base, meaning Double-D didn't have to plant a new security virus there.

Double-D happened to glance over a file that previously, he had no knowledge of, opening it up he began to read it," Log entry number four: That guy is a complete creep, if only my powers worked on that freak I could rid the earth of both him and this Master fellow, all I have to do is push a bit further onward, those two will pay dearly in the end for trying to control me! It seems that this Process Forty five has much more of an impact than I thought it would on the heroes, it seems they already know of it, at least that is what Master has said, I can only guess that the heroes are on our trail, but I have a plan for that, and soon, no one will be able to stop me, not even Master…."

Double-D surprised by the entry turns around, scribbling onto a yellow pad he quickly wrote down certain aspects he was beginning to realized about Photon, strangely enough, they were almost completely opposite to Ed's, which was very surprising since none of the other villains or heroes had such a dramatic change in their personality.

Double-D grips at the bridge of his nose, a cough suddenly escaped his throat, he realized all the stress must have been getting to his head; he quickly grabbed some tissues as he left his room, shutting down his computer as he did. Double-D for the first time since he created the base, actually took the time to look at his creation, he had to say that in the time given it was such a marvel of creation.

The ten stories of technology were the most advanced working system that he had ever created in the years he had been building and inventing for his friends. The Top floor was the hanger bay, were all of his aircrafts were created, as he had already explained he had a few more designs on hold however he was still making new vehicles as he got the chance.

The floor underneath this one was his main terminal, only he had access to the security doors and only he could enter, it was a top secret area that was designed in case of a major issue against the base. Although he trusts his friends, he had a deep concern on whether or not the info could get into the wrong hands.

The two floors under that one were living areas, the top one was more of the bedroom and living room/meeting room, while the one below it was the kitchen, restrooms, and the dining hall. The top Living Area or the Resting Hall, as Double-D would refer to it, was designed mainly for enjoyment and living condition, each room was designed for its owner. The bottom Living Area or the Gathering Hall, was where everyone went to eat and fix themselves something to eat, however he did install a mini fridge in case his friends wished to snack on something.

The first floor, which is the entry way from the ground, wasn't too impressive as the rest of the base however, it really only consisted of the scanner system which identified the person entering as hostile or friendly, depending on their brain waves and the signal their bodies threw off. On the floor below this one was where the actual entryway into the garage for all of the vehicles, the ground outside the base would lift up a bit revealing a hidden entry point where one could drive in our out of. The press of the garage key activates the ground control.

The floors underneath this however each had a different version of a lab, there was the medical lab, in case of a problem in a fight or if one of the members was seriously injured. The weapons lab, where all of the weaponry that Double-D would add onto the vehicles came from. And finally the Defense Wing, the primary defense system for the base, vehicles and even the suits where placed here.

The final level or floor was the Vault. Double-D however knew that the items within could only be used when the time was right, they were the weaponry and even some prototypes of armor that he was working on in free time, soon to be ready he continued stashing things within the vault to keep them safe from any known attack.

The outer structure of the entire base was designed to take on the most serious of assaults, even though it would seem that something made from junkyard materials wouldn't be too sturdy, Double-D used his advanced mind power to literally bend the metal to his will, controlling it and even fusing them together to make stronger and much more durable metal structures which is what he built the base from.

Breaking from his thoughts for the moment he entered the room that his friends were waiting for him in, as he entered he noticed that Sarah and Jimmy were not present in the room, however Eddy seemed the first to reach him before he could think further on it. Eddy shouts," Finally, we have been waiting for ever, so what have you decided huh?"

Double-D scratched the back of his head, normally his friend was not this urgent to hear about things he was thinking of, a strange reaction indeed. Clearing his throat he says," After some study on Photon, I have noticed that he is not a team player, it seems this team up of his is very thin at the moment, if we persuade them enough we might be able to get them to defeat themselves."

Eddy scratches his chin, he replies," Use what we have about them against them; I like the idea Double-D, so when do we make our first move?" Double-D nodded his head and replied," Well I have come up with some ideas for what we need to do, however right now is not the optimal moment, with all of these attacks we will have to find time for such things, however I have figured a way to do these plans little by little, it will take small groups to complete it, so that way there is always a team ready to fight crime, now then where are Jimmy and Sarah?"

Eddy shrugs and replies," I heard Kevin call over and he said that they went to talk about something, I heard something about names and stuff but that's all, why do you need them?" Double-D smiles as he says," well there the first team up that I need, they will do the first part of the mission, when the time comes for it everyone will have helped with the plan, but I need them to do this one."

The door on the right slid open as Jimmy and Sarah walked back in, Double-D says," Ah good, you were just the two I was looking for." Sarah and Jimmy turn to him, Jimmy asks," About what Double-D?" Double-D says," Well I need your help with something for our overall plan against Photon and Master." Sarah says," That sounds great in all but I have an announcement, me and Jimmy where discussing over my name, I have decided that instead of Wail, I will be Screech Owl."

Kevin laughing asks," Why is that, you're not a bird are you?" Eddy hides his laughing as he covers his mouth, Turning Sarah shouts," No it's because Screech Owl is a much cooler then Wail, if I am going on in public as a hero I am doing it right!"

Kevin held his ears as he tried to adjust back to normal volume, Rolf smiles and says," It reminds me of supper with my family back home, my nana had a lovely singing voice just like that, Rolf finds it acceptable." Eddy rubs his ears, he says while straightening out his suit," well this ain't upper and we aren't from wherever you're from, dang it all Sarah you nearly blew my ear drums out be more careful next time would you, it isn't optimal for the team."

Everyone turns to Eddy and looks at him, Double-D looking the most confused and surprised, Eddy asks getting a bit freaked out," What is it?" Kevin says," Dude you didn't even yell at Sarah for shouting practically in your ear." Double-D continues," and you didn't say anything against her, like insult her name."

Eddy scratches his head confused," Yah your right I didn't…. Why didn't I?" Double-D shakes his head as he says," It didn't occur to me that, when you were all given your powers, that your personality might change with your powers, Eddy you were given super strength, what does the trait of all the super strong but usually normal looking superhero have?"

Eddy shakes his head unable to answer, Double-D says," Leadership Eddy, leadership. Because of your advanced strength, you have come to an understanding that this team must work together, and even though it has taken time, your personality is changing to match the trait of your power, I can't say for the rest of you now, if you start feeling more different than usual, you might want to tell me, we need to find out what kind of effects our powers may have on us individually."

Nazz asks," So what you're saying is, that because of our powers we might have some kind of personality change?" Double-D replies," I cannot say for certain actually, there have only been two cases of personality change in someone." Kevin asks confused," Wait two, what do you mean two cases?" Double-D suddenly realizes his mistake, how he made it he wasn't sure, he quickly covers up with," Our dear friend Mr. Maxwell of course, even though it was a forced feeling, his personality changed twice, once to the villain we fought and again when Eddy answered his questions right and turned him back, I will look into it when I get the chance, we need more to go on from this though, I don't know how to make theories with what information I have, I'll have to gather more before I can investigate this."

As if trying to build more tension the alarms began to flare awake, Eddy hopped to his feet as he pointed to the elevator. Shaking his head Kevin entered and quickly went down, Eddy and Nazz going down as well. Rolf followed Double-D and they made their way up to the top of the base. Double-D and Rolf both took off in the jet heading for the town.

Kevin clicked on his motorcycle smiling he says," Sweet, second times the charm like always!" Kevin hopping on quickly revs up the motorcycle and blasts out of the base. Double-D and Rolf made it to the downtown area, well made it to the district with all the burning buildings at least, Double-D landing the jet at a safe distance quickly exits along with Rolf.

Rolf quickly apprehends the criminal setting the buildings on fire, however the plants that covered him, singed away at the touch, growling Rolf lunged out trying to strike him. The man quickly dodges before flinging fire at him; Rolf blocks with a blockade of trees he grew quickly, the tress getting blown away as the fire collided with the barrier.

The man titled his hat upward as Double-D threw two different trucks at him using his telekinesis, the man dodged both of them, however getting hit across the arm by the second one. He growled to himself as he rubbed his arm, turning he snapped his fingers at Double-D, a large spiral like fire ball blasted from his fingers.

Double-D had little time to react, however he was suddenly grabbed by someone else, Kevin placed him down, smiling as he whipped his head piece on he says," bet your glad to see me here." Double-D released his breath as he got up from the ground, nodding he says," Thanks." Kevin quickly helps him up, turning Kevin asks," So who is this hot shot?"

The man titled his hat as he said," If your referring to me mate, the name is Ace Backster, but now I am Pyrite controller of fire and spreader of the hot, who are you kids supposed to be anyhow?" Eddy appeared in his car, hopping out he lands after flipping and says," I am Mega Ton, and we are the Cul-de-sac Squad!"

Pyrite nods his head and says," Alright then, round one start then." Pyrite gave them little time before he launched several fire balls at them, Rolf quickly blocked some of them as Eddy and Kevin rushed the man, Pyrite easily avoided Eddy, Kevin however was able to escape the fire launched at him and strike him.

Pyrite wiped the blow away like nothing before launching a large fire blast of energy. Double-D quickly spun out of the way as the others rushed around trying to find an angle towards him. Double-D using his telekinetic powers again picked up Eddy and quickly hurled him towards Pyrite. Pyrite however was able to see his attacker and quickly launched a blast from his foot knocking Eddy to the ground.

Rolf rose several pods around Pyrite the plant however began to emit strange toxic fumes, Pyrite coughed into his hand continuously as he tried to focus on the plants, sticking his hand out he launched a sphere of fire directly into them causing them to explode. Pyrite still trying to regain his breath was struck by Nazz's fist attack.

Pyrite was launched back and crashed into several cars before skidding to a halt, Eddy quickly rushed at him, charging energy he quickly struck the ground at his feet sending Pyrite skyward. Launching upwards Rolf quickly spun before kicking him back down to the ground. Pyrite was now lying in a small crater as Eddy, Kevin and Rolf approached.

Pyrites eyes suddenly lit up as fire engulfed his entire body, his eyes gleamed a bright red as he charges energy in his hands again. Eddy and Rolf both leap out trying to hit him before he could do anything, seeing the danger that was inform of them. Pyrite however finished before them and just slowly pointed his hand out.

He said with a smile," You all heard of Fireworks…. Bet you never heard of Pyroworks!" Eddy and Rolf were both barraged with fire bolts as they began to form at his fingertips, both of them were blown back and crashed to the ground as he began to fire upon the entire team. The Pyroworks as he called them, however were doing much more damage to the surrounding area, the buildings were getting hit with the loosely aimed fire bolts.

Double-D grabbed several cars with his mind again as he rushed out after Pyrite. However as soon as he made his approach he found that all of the attack was directed at him now. Before he could react further as he rushed trying to stop the man from causing any further harm, Pyrite struck the fuel tank of the truck he had and lit them all up.

Double-D was blown backwards, slamming through several walls before he finally collapsed to the ground, luckily his suit took most of the damage, however his face was slightly burned from the impact, there were several cuts along his body from where metal had glided past him, blood slowly formed on his arms and legs were they got cut.

Kevin angered by what Pyrite did to one of his pals, quickly burst out in a record breaking speed as he lunched himself towards Pyrite. Pyrite was quick to fire upon him however none of his attacks even touched Kevin as Kevin began to race around him; slowly a tornado of fire and wind began to form as Pyrite was sucked into it.

Unable to escape the barrier of wind Pyrite was thrown around inside of the tornado, Eddy however hopped in as well, travelling with the tornado from top to bottom he circled a few more times before building up great speed. Launching himself with the wind he knocked straight into Pyrite, Pyrite was immediately launched from the tornado and crashed to the ground below.

The cops that had been blown back by all of the destruction finally were able to apprehend the culprit, Eddy walked over and said," Chief I have something for you, my friend Cerebral said it was important for criminals with special abilities." The chief took the strange band of metal and said," Thank you Mega Ton, and thanks to all of you for stopping this maniac from destroying anything else, I believe I can guess what this little doohickey is for."

Turning to Pyrite the chief slipped the band around his neck, a short shock like trigger went around him, the fire that had been active around his hands was now gone, the chief smiled and said, " We need to go and lock this man up now, again thank you for your help and please tell Cerebral that his device will do wonders against these special villains." Eddy nodded his head as he walked back to his fellow heroes, nodding his head they took Double-D and quickly got back to the base, trying to make sure he was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I actually start the story I first wish to apologize to anyone who may have been waiting, with all kinds of problems along with other stories I am writing and updating this one took the longest and is possibly the hardest to think of, I am actually very sorry for this particular chapter taking so long, but it was hard to write. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank FelineGal who has been helping out by giving out villains for this story, several are my own, but most have been from FelineGal's help, now then let's get to the story, and again sorry for the wait.**

Episode 10: Time for a Break

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Sarah growled as Double-D asked again," Now relay one last time, are you absolutely sure that you two didn't find any trace of this Master guy anywhere, I told you that if we don't find something on him quickly, we might as well kiss our rear ends good bye!" Sarah growls as she says," For the final time, me and Jimmy searched the Warehouse, it was completely deserted, not a trace of anyone even being there."

Double-D hung the phone down as he tried to think, how was it possible for there to be no trace, only a few days prior the warehouse was filled with machinery that Photon was using, come this time there isn't even a trace of where a simple chair would have sat. Scratching his chin Double-D says," I do believe we have a third player in this game, we have heard of Photon and Master but there must be a middle man, Photon wouldn't have bothered covering his tracks from a useless building, which only leaves the option of a third player, in which case the scenario just grew heavier."

Sighing into the phone he says," Alright you can grab Jimmy and head on back, I have to think over and reanalyze what little we have to go on, I do believe that there is more than meets the eye." Eddy sighed as he said," Double-D why don't you think this over in your lab, it might give you the privacy you need?" Kevin replies," Yah dude, it could help you figure out what you need to do, and how to find this third man?"

Double-D nodded as he said," Thank you gents, I shall be off, next you see me I shall have a plan and will know exactly who this man is!" as he left Nazz says with her hands crossed over her stomach," You guys didn't just get rid of him because he was talking right?" Eddy and Kevin both snickered as Eddy says," No it's not like that, it's just…"

Eddy flipped a switch and a large television appeared, three consoles appeared from the ground, Eddy continued," It's just we wanted a break from all of this fighting we have been doing, I am sure you know exactly what I mean, it has been nonstop since we got these powers, and I really have to say we need some time to relax right?"

Nazz sighs, sometimes Eddy could make a good point, smiling she says," I am sure no one will mind if I take a harmless walk around the city then, I need to some time away from this place, I am starting to get used to the smell of metal." Nazz rushed off as the elevator opened up; passing by Sarah and Jimmy she quickly went down.

Sarah asks," What's up with her where is she going?" Eddy shrugs as he says," don't know, she did mention taking a walk but that doesn't sound fun to me." Sarah says," That's because your lazy and don't like to do stuff?" Eddy shrugged and said," got me there, but you're still a whiney little brat, which is worse Kevin, whiney brat or sloth?"

Kevin put up his hands and says," Don't drag me into this one, I could care less which is worse, now are we going to play or not?" Eddy slammed a game into the console as he says," Let's do this!" The two began to play several different games as Jimmy walks over to Rolf, Rolf says," why is it that you must present yourself to Rolf hmm?" Rolf leant over Jimmy standing a good three or so feet above him, Jimmy asks," I was wondering if you knew where the medical bay was again Rolf." Rolf nods his head to the right as he turns back to the plants he was growing outside.

Maxwell appeared in the doorway, noticing all of what was going on he says," Well looks like someone is playing a song without a DJ why didn't yall invite me to the party?" Eddy chuckled as he said," Come on Maxwell, you should have like a sixth sense for this kind of thing, you know to detect when the fun is going on?"

Maxwell chuckled as well as he replies," I suppose I should have that sense, anyway now that I am here, mind telling me what's going on around here, I almost got lost trying to get here, what you all doing while there might be something going on?" Eddy shrugs and says," There won't be, I doubt the villains will just keep sending wave after wave of enemies even they will have to plan." Maxwell nods he couldn't argue with that logic it was probably common sense when you thought about it.

Kevin says," Why don't you pull up a seat and play something, maybe you could even jazz up the evening a little?" Maxwell smirks before saying," Now you're starting to speak my language, and maybe this little vacation will be what everyone needs, so my main man what you guys playing?" Eddy shrugs and says," well were switching between games, right now were playing some mortal kombat, at some point we will switch it up."

Rolf leaning over says with a laugh," You make Rolf pity you stump of an Ed-boy, what makes you wish to play such a contraption as this, Rolf watches grass more fun than this." Eddy chuckles as he says," In your dreams Stretch, but I think your forest is a little off there, might want to add some trees to the right." Rolf slants his eyes as he says," Rolf does not need the Ed-boy to tell him when to plant trees, and the trees know when it is time…"

Kevin says," Looks like I win again Eddy, what's the matter I thought you said you were good at this game?" Eddy growls slightly as he says," Whatever at least my head doesn't look like a gardening tool." Kevin shook his head; he did not look like a shovel. In another section of the building Sarah and Jimmy were both in the medical bay, Jimmy wrapped up the cut along Sarah's arm as she bandaged up the cut along his leg, neither could remember how they got there but they found them when they were on their mission.

Flashback

Jimmy and Sarah both inched their way through the downtown area, it had been the home to the recent attacks and the home to Photon there enemy. Following the map icon they had within their watches they found the warehouse that they had been in before when Photon still had the place as a base. Sarah easily pushed through the door with Jimmy slowly following from behind.

Sarah glanced around, the walls had been torn of all there wires and piping, a pipe above them was leaking with water as one was pushing out hot air. Walking past she could hear the scurrying of Jimmy as he tried to catch up, pulling open the double doors they entered the room where the computer and the people that were locked up had been, only to find the cages torn down and gone, the machine as well was gone, without a trace of anything along it.

Sarah rubbed her finger across the ground, there wasn't even a gathering of dust below where the machine had been, growling slightly she says," Dang it all, not even a little trace of anything, this place is empty, come on Jimmy let's get going." Jimmy turned and walked off with Sarah, suddenly a creak was heard from the room on there right.

The door closed again as it had been left open; Sarah cautiously approached the room, her eyes searching for any signs of movement that would seem hostile. Sliding into the room, Jimmy followed after as she continued down the hall, only now he could hear two voices, one was rather low and echoed, while the other a bit quieter and high.

As she glanced around the corner she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, only this time there were several crates along the wall, suddenly both Jimmy and Sarah had blacked out, Jimmy awoke with Sarah shoving him into a wall, causing him to stir, she says," Sorry about that Jimmy, come on, we have to report back to Double-D he will want to know what we found. Which is nothing, stupid building!"

Jimmy swore he heard voices, but from what they saw there wasn't a soul in the building, shrugging he began to walk, suddenly he gripped his leg, a slash was along his now open pant leg, blood beginning to seep from it, turning he noticed Sarah's arm was also cut, she says," what the, how the heck did these get here?" Jimmy begins to hyperventilate as he continues breathing heavily; Sarah grabs him and helps him out of the base, calling Double-D she explained to him what had happened.

End of Flashback

Jimmy still didn't like that he couldn't remember most of what happened, his mind was still fuzzy around the whole subject, even Sarah had agreed that she felt like something was missing, but she didn't care much for what happened, because she still was sure that there wasn't anything there, and honestly he could see why, there wasn't anything of interest beside the crates they had seen, and that didn't mean much.

As Jimmy continued with his wrapping he says," Sarah, do you think there was really nothing in that warehouse; I mean those crates seemed off didn't they?" Sarah sighing says," Jimmy, I told you before, there was nothing in that place except for some piping and metal in those boxes, but that doesn't really help anyone." Jimmy says," But these marks on our bodies prove something happened." Sarah replies calmly," Jimmy, if anything we may have tripped and bonked our heads on the walls, maybe even scraped against the metal in the boxes."

Jimmy sighed, there was no use in trying to argue, even he knew his argument was weak, there just wasn't anything to go on besides the metal, smiling he says," Well come on then, those games they were playing looked fun, maybe they will allow me to play with them, what do you think Sarah?" Sarah smiles as she says," That sounds like fun Jimmy; come on lets head back now."

**Photon Citadel…..**

Photon glanced to his computer monitor, so the heroes were on a little break were they, how wonderful were those little bugs he created to spy on the heroes, he says to himself," I can't believe those things worked, just like that book said they would." He smirked within his mask as he approached his large computer, it had taken some force to move it from the warehouse but now his new base was complete and ready for it to begin its final constructions, but he knew it would take time as well.

As he wrote down info into the computer he heard," Photon, we were wondering when the rest of us were going to get to have some fun?" Photon turned and gazed at several people who had been given powers, the one who spoke emerged, he used water as a power, Photon says turning back to the computer," One day, give it a day Aqauvore, then you can have your fun, we still need to plan for our future attacks."

Photon turned back to his work as the members disappeared, entering three different keys a page opened up on his computer, he whispers to himself," Now time for some fun." The window that was now up showed a strange comic like strip on it, he scanned across the page rather quickly, a thin smirk spread through his mask as he said," Cool, just like the last one it seems real epic, I wonder if I can use these to my advantage as well."

"I see your fast at work?" Photon spun around to face Lunar Shade, his normal smile no longer present, Photon asks as he closes his computer," Something wrong?" Lunar Shade glances to the room with the other super beings, he replies," Master has sent me to tell you to get back to work, he needs those damned heroes out of the way, if they continue to stop our minions then they will find out his plan before we can continue."

Photon nods before replying," Don't worry, my newest plan will have a solution to that problem for a little while." Lunar Shade turned back, skeptical he asks," And what plan is that Photon?" Photon smirks within his mask as he says," That's a surprise Lunar Shade, let's just say it will take a little while to complete, I have a few good supers though, so there isn't a need to worry, I will deal with those heroes."

Lunar Shade still unsure turns around and walks away, mist begins to swirl around him as he says," We shall trust your judgment for now, but my master is not patient when it comes to this big of a goal at hand." Photon nods before he is completely gone, turning back to his computer he begins scanning over the page again, searching for anything of use.

Unaware to himself there was a secondary thought in his mind, one that could only be registered as an annoyance to him, however it subtly grew until he heard," Can we get some gravy now?" Photon was rather surprised as he tried to suppress the odd voice, typing on the computer he says," Not now, I am trying to figure out what this one can help me with, this was your plan right?"

He heard the voice grow saddened as it replied," Okay, but don't forget, if you don't have a gamma generator like the one from comic number fifty three, page seven, then you will not be able to start up the machine." Photon sighed as he responded," I know that, any more you can tell me then, you are seemingly helpful after all?"

He heard a laugh before the voice responded," Try some of those cool drone bots from comic number forty six, pages five through nine, they are sleek, easy to build usually, and durable in battle, the comic never lies." Photon nods his head slightly as he grips the bridge of his nose," I will try to build them soon, but there are still other things required for the final plan correct?" The voice replied," Yes Mr. Photon there are, you need three cylindrical cores, exactly the same as the ones in comic number fifty, page five, and the rest we can go over after a nap, and I'm just about pooped."

Photon chuckled slightly before asking," you know what's funny; you know my name, but I still haven't heard yours, what do they call you anyway?" The voice responds," I am Ed, I like gravy, and chickens, and monsters, and….. Uh…. I love gravy!" Photon finally suppresses the voice, now understanding the rest that was needed to be done, but there was still much that needed to be done, there were countless things needing to be built, and only a select few who could build it.

Turning around swiftly he walked towards the corridor his men entered, pushing the doors aside he strode past most of them before coming to two specific people, smiling he says," Solder, Hypnobra, come with me, I think it's time I put you to some work, before you head out and fight heroes It is vital you two help create these three tanks here."

Photon placed an image of the tank down, a 3D model appeared on the computer as he continues," Solder since you are the specific person for this job it will be easier for you to build, keep in mind though this isn't the easiest thing to build, so don't take short cuts, it must be built exactly as it shows in the diagram and hologram, Hypnobra I want you to talk with the others in back, make sure they get working on the base and edit there rooms, also send a message to Lunar Shade, tell him that our third employer is getting impatient with all the waiting, it is his help that goes towards the creation of this base and the various weapons we build, alright you know what to do get going!"

Photon pushes him out of the room before sliding to the ground, his head continued to pound as Master's voice appeared in his head," Photon, I must say you do look rather tarnished, I suggest you take a break for the next mission, I will personally deal with the set up and categorizing when these henchmen will move out, before you ask yes, the tower is under way, the machine we had you build a few weeks prior has been delivered finally, the stages of the tower are in full circle soon we shall concur the land Photon, very soon….."

**Master's Lair…..**

Darkness clouded around a blank figure, behind him sat the Lunar Shade, perched in a bowing position, Master says," Now Lunar, it is time I want you to go and get our fire up and running again…. Kill anyone who poses a threat to you, no one can stop my plans and no one will hold my men in some lousy prison, unless it's me, now go…."

The Lunar Shade bowed again as he disappeared into the darkness, Master levitated slightly, trying to look behind himself, he says while looking out of his hidden base," And soon, you will finally bring me what I have been waiting for, my brilliant tower, when you are complete there will be no stopping my rule, before they were lucky, now they are doomed…." The voice fades as he is engulfed back into the darkness that surrounded him.

**The Cul-De-Sac HQ…..**

Jimmy, Eddy and Kevin were all watching the news, luckily it seemed that the villains were not attacking that day so it seemed that they too took an opportunity to take a break, unfortunately the three couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing, Nazz arrived back at the base and noticed each worried about what was going on.

Walking over she asks," Hey ya dudes, what are you guys watching?" She sat down on the sofa nearby as Kevin says with a slight blush," Oh hey Nazz, were just watching the news." Eddy adds in, equally distracted by Nazz as they usually were," Apparently there have been no strange activity and no villain attacks today."

Nazz says turning it up," Wow that's great." Eddy however became rather serious, another change from the side effects of his power, he says," I'm not so sure about that Nazz, you see if the villains are planning that gives them more time to find a way around us and possibly cause more damage to the city then they have already, three buildings just yesterday had to be fixed because of that fire guy, but I suppose it is equally as bad for them, because we have Double-D thinking up a master way to deal with them."

Across the room, sitting in his chair while still growing trees outside Rolf says," Don't be so sure about that Ed-boy, I saw him leave the base a while ago yah." Eddy turned to face Rolf, the others following in suit as he says," what are you saying, he just left?" Rolf nods before pointing towards the forest entrance he was now constructing," He went through there, I was just finished when he left."

Eddy scratched his chin, what would sock head be doing wandering around, it certainly wasn't like him to just go off on his own, nor was it like him to just leave without being detected, and to not tell his friends was definitely off, turning he says," well keep an eye out for him would you, and next time that happens tell someone, I've never seen Double-D leave anywhere without first telling someone about it, I wonder if it has something to do with these side effects our powers have?"

The door slid open as Sarah walked in, she was holding three metal objects in her hands, she tossed one to Eddy, one to Kevin, and slipped the final one over her shoulder, strapping it to her entire arm, and covering it, both looked to there, they seemed to be like gauntlets, there was a Yellow ring in the center on Eddy's glove, Kevin's was Red, and Sarah's was Pink, each were lit brightly, three beams of the same colors stretched along the shoulders and went down to connect with the rings, Eddy's gauntlet was white, Kevin's was black, and Sarah's was red. Eddy asks," What are these things?"

Sarah tapped hers making sure it was in place before saying," I found a note attached to these, Double-D says that we each get one of them, White and Yellow for Eddy, Black and Red for Kevin, and this Red and Pink one for me, these are for our heroes, from what Double-D says they should somehow help with our powers, or give us something that matches it, it's all on this note here."

Sarah placed a white card on the table, both Kevin and Eddy looked to it, it read," To whoever find this letter, I wish for you to hand these gauntlets to Eddy, Kevin and Sarah, if you are one of the three then take your and hand the others to them, if you are not one of the three, do not worry you will be getting something as well, these were somewhat easier to create however and these three are the most anxious, not to mention they would have probably been angry if I had done the others first and left them for last, I at least know the others will be fine."

Eddy and Kevin both looked to each other, did he really have to write that down about them, looking back they continued reading," Now then the gauntlet with Yellow and White will go to Eddy, the Gauntlet with Red and Black shall go the Kevin, and finally the Gauntlet with Pink and Red will go to Sarah, now then while it also helps increase your Gamma Energy, each glove will also add a perk to each of your skills, Eddy can now store energy into the actual fist itself and after a long enough period of charge can actually control the Earth if needed too. Kevin can now create a duplicate clone of himself when he reached certain speeds, and if fast enough can actually use the clone to strike someone. Sarah can use the glove to harness the wind and, when she is ready, can cause a super wail, stopping any villain or person in their tracks; other abilities and helpful secrets will also be unlocked when you find out more of your own power."

Kevin says," So duplicates huh?" Eddy scratches his chin in thought, after a little while he asks, I wonder what would make Double-D want to go and make us tech to help our hero powers, as interesting as it is, it seems like he is thinking for something much larger than he is letting on, it seemed we were doing fine before, so why would he think this extra help is necessary unless there is something bigger going on, what do you guys think?"

Kevin replies after thinking," All I know is that now when enemies face me, they're going to have to problems on their hands instead of just one, Eddy smirks before saying," I have to admit that it does sound kind of cool to control the Earth, Sock head I really working hard, I wonder what the others are getting if this is what we are getting." Eddy removed the glove and placed it away, as did the other two, there was no need for it right at that moment."

**The Cell…..**

The chief stood in front of their newest member to The Cell, the very prison that all of the dangerous villains were now being located too, there newest member of course be Pyrite, the Chief shook his head as he says," Why scum like you had to crawl into the world and dim the skies, I can barely understand, what is it that makes you evil, those powers of yours could have went right alongside with those heroes that took you down, but it's always about something you want isn't , because now that you have power, everything is you're for the taking, life doesn't work that way son." The guard that was with him finally left the room, the Chief continues his voice changing slightly," I hope you have fun rotting in here, how I wish I could say I felt bad for you, but I really don't, and it's because of you that the towers construction is still being stalled."

Pyrite suddenly looked up, the Chief was growling at him as he slammed his fist against the bars angrily, the entire wall along with the bars around him began to contort as it seemed to grow smaller around him, almost as if to crush him, stopping the walls the Chief says," the Lunar Shade is coming to get you out, there will be a guard stationed here, mess up again and I am sure Master will have the same reason to keep you around as I do, none, because if you can't help with defeating heroes, then you will help with what they're doing."

The chief pointed outside, Pyrite turned and was surprised to see all of the other criminals that had been given powers, were now tugging all sorts of metal and parts, obviously for the tower, Pyrite gulps before nodding his head, turning around the chief walked away before saying," So don't mess up, just remember that, and you will be fine, I've put a lot of time and money into this funding and your messing it up."


End file.
